Dream, Memory, and Feeling
by sanadayuina
Summary: Dan merekapun ragu... apakah perasaan mereka adalah perasaan mereka sendiri atau perasaan Alaude dan Giotto? Apakah mereka benar-benar dicintai dan mencintai serta tidak hanya dijadikan sebagai pengganti ataupun perantara? Karena itu, mereka sama sekali tidak berani untuk melangkah bersama.


A/N: Random is random.

Pairing: 1827, AlaGio, onesided D27 and 6927, along with hints of AlaOC, GioOC, DaEle.

Disclaimer: KHR ©Amano Akira

Warning: Use of OC, kemungkinan bisa bikin sakit kepala. Cerita yang... ala telur orak-arik.

Summary: Dan merekapun ragu... apakah perasaan mereka adalah perasaan mereka sendiri atau perasaan Alaude dan Giotto? Apakah mereka benar-benar dicintai dan mencintai serta tidak hanya dijadikan sebagai pengganti ataupun perantara? Karena itu, mereka sama sekali tidak berani untuk melangkah bersama.

_**O~~**~~O**_

_**~~*Dream, Memory, and Feeling*~~**_

_**O~~**~~O**_

_Gelap._

_Gelap sekali._

_Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menatap kosong ke kegelapan yang perlahan makin mencekat._

_Tsuna tahu dia sedang bermimpi. Dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa tahu atau kenapa dia mengalami mimpi seperti ini._

_Ketika dia sudah berpikir untuk menyerah dan memohon pada Mukuro—karena, siapa lagi yang bisa dan _ingin_ bermain-main dengan mimpi Tsuna selain pengguna ilusi satu itu? Dan jelas ini tidak akan menjadi yang pertamakalinya bagi Mukuro mengutak-atik mimpi Tsunayoshi._

_Akan tetapi sebelum dia bisa melakukan apapun, tiga hal terjadi secara bersamaan._

_Tsuna mendadak merasa udara ditarik ke luar dari paru-parunya dengan waktu yang sama ikatan tak terlihat yang menahannya mengendur dan dia terjatuh. Dan hal ketiga..._

_Cahaya._

_Perlahan tapi pasti, di satu titik yang jauh, Tsuna bisa melihat cahaya mendekat—atau makin terang, dia tidak tahu._

_Lalu dia bisa mendengar suara tawa, tangisan, pistol yang ditembakkan, bisikan lembut yang nyaris tak terdengar, teriakan..._

_Dengan gemetar—karena ini semua terlalu mengingatkan Tsuna pada saat dia menjalani _Vongola Trial_ di 'masa depan yang lalu'—Tsuna mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya ke telinganya, berusaha untuk tidak mendengar suara-suara itu._

_Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, semua suara itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh—gambar? Bayangan? Proyeksi?—sesuatu yang Tsuna tidak bisa sebutkan namanya._

Vongola Primo_ berdiri membelakanginya, berbicara pelan pada seseorang yang mengingatkan Tsuna pada Hibari Kyouya. Pria berambut pirang itu—Tsuna tidak ingat siapa namanya, tapi Tsuna tahu bahwa pria itu adalah _Cloud Guardian_ yang pertama dari kemiripannya dengan _Cloud Guardian_ Tsuna sendiri—menelengkan kepalanya, seolah berusaha mendengarkan hal lain selain apa yang dikatakan _Primo_._

Vongola Primo_, laki-laki yang—menurut orang-orang—sangat mirip dengan Tsuna, mendongkak untuk menatap wajah pria yang lebih tinggi darinya—_Alaude_,pikir Tsuna, mendadak mengingat nama pria yang sangat mengintimidasi itu . Pria berambut emas itu lalu berjingkat dan mencium pipi Alaude._

_Dan—seperti lampu yang mendadak mendadak mati—semua kembali menjadi gelap._

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Bisakah kau mendengarku?_

_Mampukah kau memenuhi keinginanku?_

_Tidak ada hal lain lagi yang kuinginkan._

_Apa yang kuinginkan?_

_Untukku, untukmu _Decimo_..._

_Mengertikah kau?_

_Tidak, tentu saja tidak..._

_Dunia ini sempit..._

_Dunia yang selalu berubah ini... mungkinkah akhirnya bisa mengizinkan kami untuk bersama?_

_Bahkan dalam kematian, kami tidak bisa bersatu._

_Aku ingin bertemu..._

_Ingin bertemu dengannya..._

_Aku merindukannya._

_Amat sangat merindukannya._

_Alaude..._

_Alaude milikku yang berharga..._

Decimo_, bisakah kau mengabulkan ini?_

_Hanya satu hal ini..._

_Untuk sekali lagi mencintainya..._

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Tsuna terbangun mendadak dengan nafas tercekat, mata menerawang kosong ke langit-langit kamarnya. Samar-samar dia masih bisa mendengar bisikan memohon _Vongola Primo_ di salah satu bagian kesadarannya.

Memohon dan memohon...

Tapi Tsuna sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud sang pendiri _Vongola_ itu. Apa yang _sebenarnya_ dia inginkan? Kenapa Tsuna? _Bagaimana_ Tsuna harus membantunya?

Dan apa _maksud_ semua ini?

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menutup mata untuk menenangkan diri, Tsuna berusaha keras mengingat apa saja yang dikatakan suara yang mendadak muncul dalam mimpinya itu.

Mimpi? Atau kenangan?

Tsuna sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Lagipula, berpikir bukan merupakan keahlian sang _Vongola Decimo_.

Membuka matanya perlahan, Tsuna mulai bangkit duduk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menguap lebar.

Jangan dipikirkan terlalu dalam, yang didapatnya nanti hanyalah sakit kepala. Dan dia juga tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah—Hibari-_san_ benar-benar tidak punya ampun—maupun membiarkan sarapannya dihabiskan Reborn—yang walau sudah kembali ke wujud semulanya selama setahun masih tinggal di kediaman Sawada.

Ya, banyak hal lebih penting yang harus dilakukan dan dipikirkan daripada mimpi aneh...

.

Tsuna sama sekali mengabaikan _Hyper Intuition_-nya yang merasa ada yang aneh ataupun bayangan _Primo, _yang terpantul dari kaca jendela yang dibelakanginya_,_ menatap punggung Tsuna yang telah bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu, dengan tatapan sedih.

.

Monoton.

Membosankan.

Entah sejak kapan Hibari Kyouya mulai menatap dunia dengan tatapan bosan.

Semua sama.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Tidak ada yang berbeda.

... Benar-benar membosankan...

Bahkan setelah semua masalah mengenai mafia ini, dunia masih tetap tidak cukup menarik.

_[Benarkah?]_

Hibari berbalik, mata liar menatap sekeliling untuk mencari sumber suara. Akan tetapi, dia tidak menemukan apapun.

Tidak menemukan siapapun.

_[Kau—sama seperti aku dulu—melihat ke arah yang salah. Selalu melihat ke arah yang salah.]_

Menggeram marah, Hibari mengeluarkan tonfa-nya.

_[Seratus tahun lalu. Dua ratus tahun lalu. Tiga ratus tahun lalu. Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Dunia berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Akankah akhirnya kami bisa bersama? Kami terpisah dalam kehidupan dan kematian. _Cloud Guardian _generasi _Decimo_... apakah kau bisa mendengar suaraku... akhirnya? Apakah kau bisa merubah takdir? Hewan buas yang tak mengenal kekalahan... apakah kau berbeda dengan diriku? Akankah kau mampu untuk mengejar dan mempertahankan dia yang berharga? ... Dan menyatukan kami yang terpisah...]_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Tiba-tiba saja sekeliling Hibari mulai melebur dan diselimuti oleh kegelapan. Mata Hibari menyipit marah, menatap sekelilingnya dengan emosi yang nyaris tidak bisa ditahan. Tangan Hibari masih mencengkram tonfa-nya, siap untuk menyerang kapan saja.

Lalu, sosok demi sosok mendadak berjalan melewati Hibari. Setipis kabut, sosok-sosok putih keperakan itu muncul dan menghilang—berjalan menembus Hibari seolah Hibari tidak ada di sana.

Suara tawa dan tangis berlahan terdengar dari segala arah, membuat telinga Hibari berdenging.

Dan kemudian... hening.

Keheningan yang datang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Hibari berpikir bahwa mungkin seseorang mengambil indra pendengarannya. Akan tetapi, semua itu hanya sesaat, karena kemudian, Hibari bisa mendengar suara langkah dua pasang kaki berjalan dari arah di mana dia menghadap.

Sosok-sosok bagai kabut itu kemudian menghilang, meninggalkan Hibari sendiri untuk menunggu siapa yang berani-beraninya—

Pemimpin Komite Kedisiplinan itu mengambil nafas tajam ketika sosok dua orang yang pernah dilihatnya sekilas lebih dari 'masa depan' setahun yang lalu muncul dalam jarak pandangnya. Keduanya berkilau aneh sehingga Hibari bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas.

_Vongola Primo_ dan _Cloud Guardian_-nya yang menyebalkan berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan ke arahnya. Akan tetapi, mereka sama sekali tidak memandangnya, sibuk berbicara dengan bisikan-bisikan yang Hibari tidak bisa dengar.

.

Dan Hibari kemudian kembali menatap ruangannya yang kosong dari tempatnya semula berdiri—di depan jendela ruang Komite Kedisiplinan Sekolah, mengawasi anak-anak yang datang—seolah dia tidak baru saja mengalami... ilusi? Lamunan? Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Mendesah kesal, Hibari menjatuhkan tonfa yang masih dipegangnya—bukti bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi memang nyata—dan bersandar ke bingkai jendela.

Apa yang kakek-kakek bernama Alaude itu inginkan darinya—dari Hibari Kyouya yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan urusan orang lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hibari sendiri maupun Namimori-nya yang tercinta?

Sialan.

.

Tuhan itu tidak adil. Tsuna tahu itu.

Hidup ini tidak mudah. Tsuna juga tahu itu.

Reborn adalah iblis berwujud manusia. _Vongola Decimo_ mengerti hal itu lebih baik dari siapapun.

Kalau ada dua hal yang Tsuna bisa banggakan dalam dirinya, itu adalah kemampuannya untuk mengerti orang lain dan cara berpikirnya yang tergolong masih waras jika dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya—karena tidak ada kata yang lebih baik untuk menyebut kumpulan orang aneh itu—yang lain.

Akan tetapi...

Jatuh cinta pada Hibari Kyouya? Hah!

Akan lebih baik kalau Tsuna hanya melihat wajahnya saja dan lalu jatuh cinta—paling tidak Tsuna punya alasan untuk menghentikan perasaannya—sama seperti puluhan orang lain yang pernah memiliki perasaan pada Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan itu. Tapi, Tsuna mengerti dan mengenal semua sifat Hibari Kyouya bahkan jauh sebelum dia memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar pertemanan untuk seniornya itu.

Mengingat keberuntungan—_atau tidak adanya keberuntungan itu_—dalam diri Tsuna, tidak aneh kalau _Dame-_Tsuna justru jatuh cinta pada semua sifat—baik dan buruk—yang dimiliki oleh sang _Guardian_ terkuat itu.

Perlahan Tsuna berpikir, mungkin dia sebenarnya juga gila dan ini semua—bahkan mafia, dia berharap—hanya bagian dari imajinasinya yang liar.

Akan tetapi, Reborn dengan tenang mematahkan teori itu bahkan sejak mereka pertama bertemu.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Kuat, kuat, kuat.

Sawada Tsunayoshi itu kuat...

Hibari menyadari hal itu secara pelan dan bertahap selama nyaris dua tahun terakhir ini.

Sawada Tsunayoshi itu kuat... tapi juga lemah.

Bukan herbivora... bukan pula karnivora...

Keunikan di dalam dunia yang monoton inilah yang menarik Hibari—tidak dengan sukarela. Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Hibari Kyouya tidak akan pernah mau mendekat pada seseorang dengan sukarela—lebih dan lebih dekat ke anak bermata coklat lembut itu.

Anak yang takut dan juga menghormatinya.

Akan tetapi, Hibari sama sekali tidak mengerti anak itu. Dia terlalu... terlalu... tidak bisa diprediksi. Bahkan jauh lebih mengejutkan dari Hibari sendiri.

Sesuatu yang benar-benar... baru dari hal-hal baru yang masih bisa Hibari terka...

Dibandingkan dengan Yamamoto Takeshi yang Hibari tahu hanya akan tertawa jika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti apapun...

Dibandingkan dengan Gokudera Hayato yang akan meledak marah—sama sekali _bukan_ majas hiperbola—jika sedikit saja sumbu kesabarannya terusik...

Dibandingan dengan Sasagawa Ryouhei yang hanya tahu cara menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan tinju dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas...

Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah keunikan... teka-teki yang Hibari tidak mampu pecahkan sampai sekarang.

Tatapan mata itu... senyum yang ragu-ragu itu... kekuatan itu... kecerobohan itu... kebaikan hati itu...

Dan, walaupun begitu, Hibari masih _belum_ bisa mengerti kenapa dia bersedia berada di bawah perintah anak itu...

.

Bagi Tsuna, semua berawal dari kemunculan Reborn dalam hidupnya.

Seandainya saja Reborn tidak datang, maka dia akan masih tetap menjadi _Dame-Dame-no-Dame-_Tsuna. Masih akan tetap sendirian tanpa teman. Masih akan tetap menyukai Kyoko dari jauh.

Tidak akan menyadari bahwa kesempurnaan sang Idola Namimori itu adalah sesuatu yang... membosankan.

Dihadapkan dengan kehidupan yang penuh kejutan ini, mau tidak mau Tsuna menyadari bahwa Kyoko yang... _bisa diprediksi_... dan merupakan cerminan dari tokoh utama perempuan yang sering muncul dalam _manga shounen _yang sering Tsuna baca, bukanlah yang dia cari.

Entah sejak kapan Sawada Tsunayoshi menyadari bahwa dia menyukai Sasagawa Kyoko hanya sekedar untuk menyukainya saja.

Bagi Tsuna, Kyoko terlalu sempurna. Terlalu baik. Terlalu naif. Terlalu membosankan...

Sosok yang memang lebih baik disukai dari jauh saja. Sosok idola yang jauh lebih menarik jika dikagumi dengan jarak yang tidak mengharuskan kedekatan secara emosional. Teman yang baik. Tapi hanya itu.

Dan Hibari Kyouya-pun masuk dalam pandangan Tsuna.

Hibari Kyouya... ketua dari Komite Kedisiplinan Sekolah ini merukan kebalikan 180 derajat dari Kyoko.

Tampan dibanding cantik. Kuat dibanding lemah lembut. Seringai kejam dibanding senyum pengertian. Gelap dibanding terang. Mendahulukan kepentingannya sendiri daripada mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain. Melindungi daripada dilindungi...

Semua perasaan dan perbandingan itu diawali hanya dengan satu tatapan dari sang penguasa Namimori.

Dan, entah kenapa, mata biru keperakan tajam itu menarik Tsuna lebih kuat dari yang tatapan lembut Sasagawa Kyoko mampu.

.

Herbivora.

Herbivora.

Herbivora di mana-mana.

Sejak kecil, Hibari Kyouya merupakan suatu 'keanehan' tersendiri, bahkan di dalam keluarganya. Hibari Kyouya terlalu kuat untuk ukuran manusia normal, Hibari Kyouya tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang _normal_. Hibari Kyouya _berbeda_.

Berbeda dengan makhluk-makhluk membosankan itu. Manusia-manusia yang kebanyakan hanya bisa membaur dan tidak berani menjadi diri mereka sendiri. Berkelompok. Tidak berani _sendiri_.

Selalu sama.

Saling meniru.

Huh, Hibari benar-benar benci orang seperti itu. Benar-benar benci orang bodoh yang ingin mendapatkan _tempat_ di antara kumpulan orang-orang bodoh lain yang tidak berharga.

Hewan-hewan yang lemah. Yang berkumpul karena mereka mirip.

Makhluk-makhluk lemah yang hanya bisa bergerak jika punya kumpulan pendukung yang _sama_ dengan mereka mendorong dari belakang.

Hanya bisa berfungsi jika sudah yakin bahwa mereka tak akan terbuang dan tak akan sendiri.

Padahal, jika lebih banyak dari makhluk-makhluk itu punya sedikit saja keberanian untuk berbeda—seperti Hibari—mungkin dunia tak akan menjadi semembosankan ini.

Dunia yang sempit.

Sedikit saja orang menyadari adanya perbedaan—adanya perubahan—kepanikan dan rasa takut akan menyebar.

Keanehan dianggap kejahatan. Berbeda dianggap tabu. Menjadi diri sendiri ditakuti dan dijauhi...

Dasar kumpulan orang bodoh.

Akan tetapi, mungkin justru karena itu Hibari bisa menemukan_nya_.

Dia.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Sebenarnya yang Hibari sadari keberadaannya bukan hanya anak itu. Si bayi-yang-ternyata-orang-dewasa Reborn, Sasagawa Ryouhei, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Rokudo Mukuro, Dino Cavallone serta tak terhitung orang-orang aneh lainnya—termasuk si doktor sekolah mesum Shamal yang telah berani memberikan Hibari penyakit Sakura-Kura.

Akan tetapi, mereka semua datang jauh setelah Hibari pertamakali menyadari keberadaan Sawada Tsunayoshi. Bertahun-tahun setelah mata Hibari menemukan anak kecil yang selalu duduk sendirian di sudut taman bermain dengan bola merah yang lebih besar dari kepalanya. Anak yang... benar-benar berbeda dari orang-orang aneh yang Hibari bisa tebak jalan pikirannya. Anak yang sudah bertahun-tahun membuat Hibari penasaran. Yang jalan pikirannya sederhana tapi juga tak bisa ditebak.

Berbeda sekali dari mereka yang mulai berkerumun secara tiba-tiba disekeliling anak itu. Berkerumun di sekeliling anak itu... setelah Hibari menandainya.

Bertahun-tahun setelah Hibari mulai mengawasi anak itu.

Anak yang entah kenapa hanya dengan melihatnya membuat Hibari teringat akan langit senja, udara segar pegunungan—_Alpen_, Hibari akhirnya menyadari bahwa itu adalah hawa yang sama yang dirasakannya di Pegunungan Alpen ketika usianya sepuluh tahun dan kakeknya mengajak Kyouya kecil dalam perjalanan ke Itali—lalu daerah kepulauan Venesia yang telah berkali-kali dia lihat di televisi, dan suara tawa lembut yang terkubur dalam ingatan.

Ya, Hibari menyadari keberadaan anak itu sejak dulu. Menyadari keanehan yang dia tidak mengerti.

_Mengabaikan_ suara-suara tidak jelas dalam bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti sampai dia belajar bahasa Italia dalam kepalanya.

Walau begitu, Hibari baru mulai merasa benar-benar tertarik dan menghampiri anak itu—_Dame-Dame-no-Dame-_Tsuna—setelah _hitman_ berwujud bayi itu datang.

_Arcobaleno_ Reborn membangkitkan kekuatan dalam diri anak itu. Kekuatan yang Hibari mungkin sudah tahu ada tapi dia pilih untuk abaikan. Kekuatan yang menarik perhatian Hibari sepenuhnya...

Dan apakah perasaan yang Hibari miliki hanya itu? Atau lebih dari itu?

Hibari tidak tahu dan tidak peduli.

Yang karnivora itu tahu dan mengerti... dia hanya ingin menggigit bukan-herbivora-bukan-pula-karnivora-tapi-jelas-bukan-omnivora itu sampai mati.

Bertarung dan bertarung.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Apa yang Alaude katakan benar.

Hibari Kyouya tidak pernah melihat ke arah yang benar.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Giotto hanya menginginkan satu hal.

Bagi _Decimo_ untuk tidak mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"_Kami merasa bahwa kehidupan kami adalah suatu bagian ruang waktu yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Takdir. Masa lalu. Kehidupan yang terus berlanjut..."_

"_... Giotto, kau terdengar seperti Daemon."_

"_Hahaha, G, kau mengatakannya seolah itu adalah hal yang buruk."_

"_Tapi, Giotto. Kau serius? Alaude?"_

"_... Ya. Aku merasa bahwa aku hidup untuk menemukannya. Dan dia untukku."_

_._

Tsuna memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat dengan kedua tangannya, mengerang kesakitan. Sementara itu, Reborn berdiri di samping tempat tidur Tsuna, menatap anak didiknya itu dengan pandangan kosong—tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Permata di cincin Tsuna bersinar terang...

Dan Reborn merasa seperti mendengar suara tangisan dari cincin itu.

.

_Berjalan bersama..._

_Tangan bersentuhan..._

_Tanpa kata berdiri bersisihan menatap hal yang sama._

_Justru mungkin karena itu, dua sosok yang berdiri bersentuhan pundak itu terlihat lebih dekat dibandingkan dengan pasangan-pasangan lain._

_._

Hibari Kyouya membenamkan kepalanya ke tempat tidurnya, berusaha menghalangi ingatan demi ingatan yang dengan kejam membanjiri memorinya.

Ingatan itu bukan miliknya.

Bukan miliknya.

Fon menatap sepupu jauhnya dari pintu kamar—sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara membantu anggota keluarganya yang paling muda itu.

Pria Cina itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Hibari yang gemetaran menahan sakit ke arah gelang di pergelangan tangan Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Sekolah yang bersinar terang.

.

"_Alaude."_

_._

Tsuna bisa melihatnya.

Dia bisa melihat pria Perancis itu berlahan menoleh ke arah Tsuna—_bukan_, Giotto—dan tersenyum kecil.

Tsuna bisa merasakan perasaan hangat yang bukan miliknya memenuhi dadanya. Tsuna bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang bukan miliknya...

Merasakan rasa cinta Giotto pada Alaude...

.

"_... Giotto..."_

_._

Pria yang mirip Sawada Tsunayoshi itu tersenyum ke arah Hibari.

Tapi, Hibari tahu bukan kepadanya senyum itu diarahkan.

Senyum itu adalah untuk Alaude.

Alaude yang memanggil _Vongola Primo_, bukan Hibari. Rasa hangat dan bahagia ini milik Alaude—bukan milik Hibari. Keinginan untuk tersenyum pada orang itu adalah milik Alaude.

.

"_Aku tak akan mengikatmu. Aku akan membiarkanmu terbang bebas bagai burung... Alaude... aku tak butuh ikatan seperti itu. Aku tak butuh kau selalu ada di sisiku karena aku tahu... di manapun kau berada... kau akan selalu melindungiku."_

_._

Tsuna terisak.

Sejak dia mengalami mimpi aneh sebulan yang lalu, kenangan demi kenangan milik _Primo_ datang padanya. Akan tetapi, biasanya semua tidak separah ini. Biasanya, kenangan itu dimunculkan padanya pada saat dia tertidur... bagai mimpi yang tak berbahaya.

Akan tetapi, entah kenapa kali ini kenangan-kenangan itu datang di siang hari—berturut-turut dan tanpa henti, disertai dengan rasa sakit kepala yang tak tertahankan.

Akan tetapi, yang lebih menyakitkan...

Tsuna mulai meragukan perasaannya.

Apakah perasaannya pada Hibari adalah perasaan miliknya sendiri atau milik _Primo_ yang mencintai Alaude yang mirip dengan Hibari?

Tsuna tidak tahu.

Dia tidak mengerti...

"Tsuna."

_Vongola Decimo _bisa mendengar panggilan Reborn yang—mungkinkan ini—terdengar panik. Akan tetapi, remaja itu tidak bisa membalas. Tidak bisa meyakinkan Reborn bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Tsuna tidak baik-baik saja...

.

"_Giotto, kau adalah langit yang memberikanku tempat untuk melayang tak terikat bagai awan. Dan seperti awan, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu walau tak terlihat."_

_._

"Kyouya-_kun_! Kyouya-_kun_!" Fon berteriak panik, menghampiri lalu mengguncang-guncang bahu remaja yang mendadak saja tertawa histeris itu. "Kau kenapa? Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi? Kyouya-_kun_, jawab aku!"

Tapi Hibari tidak mendengar apa yang Fon katakan.

Hibari tidak bisa.

Rasa sakit dan perasaan histeris tak tertahankan karena ingatan-ingatan yang dijejalkan padanya secara berturut-turut itu—_Alaude sialan_—membuat remaja yang biasanya sulit mengubah ekspresinya itu tertawa seperti orang gila.

Apa-apaan ini?

Hibari sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Kenapa Alaude menunjukkan semua ini padanya?

Kenapa harus dia—Hibari Kyouya—dan bukan orang lain? Fon, misalnya.

Perasaan Alaude pada Giotto yang tak tertahankan. Perasaan rindu dan cinta yang meluap-luap. Perasaan ingin melindungi...

Perasaan bersalah.

Kemarahan pada diri sendiri...

Tapi itu semua adalah milik Alaude—bukan milik Hibari Kyouya.

Tapi, Hibari mulai merasa ragu.

Dia Hibari Kyouya, bukan? Dia... dia bukan Alaude, kan?

Tapi... tapi kalau itu benar...

Perasaan tertarik pada Sawada Tsunayoshi... semua perasaan samar yang Hibari rasakan saat melihat anak berambut coklat itu—_Venesia, Pegunungan Alpen, suara tawa yang jauh, langit senja_—apa maksud itu semua?

Itu semua... milik Alaude...

Milik Alaude yang melihat Giotto dalam diri Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Lalu... di mana tempat Hibari dalam semua hal ini?

.

"_Alaude. _Ti amo_."_

_._

"Je t'aime, Primo_."_

_._

Kenangan demi kenangan...

Emosi demi emosi...

Ingatan demi ingatan...

Tapi, itu semua bukan milik mereka...

_._

"_Selamanya?"_

_._

Akan tetapi Tsuna tahu... Tsuna tahu bahwa Giotto tahu...

Giotto dan Alaude tidak akan bisa bersatu untuk selamanya.

_._

"_Selamanya."_

_._

Hibari mengetahui bahwa itu adalah kebohongan.

Akan tetapi, Hibari juga tahu bahwa Alaude memegang harapan dalam kebohongan itu.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"Aku bermimpi."

Itu adalah yang dikatakan Tsuna pada Reborn ketika _Sun Arcobaleno_ itu akhirnya bisa menenangkan Tsuna. Reborn sama sekali tidak mempercayai anak didiknya itu, akan tetapi tatapan Tsuna yang hanya terfokus pada langit di luar jendelanya membuat Reborn hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan melangkah ke luar ruangan.

_Vongola Decimo_ mendesah tajam begitu Reborn akhirnya meninggalkan kamarnya. Tsuna bisa merasakan airmatanya mengalir ke luar dan dia lalu membenamkan wajah ke kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa?" bisik Tsuna kasar, sama sekali tidak mendongkak ketika sosok transparan pendahulunya muncul di kaki tempat tidurnya dan menatap Tsuna tajam. "Kenapa kau tunjukkan padaku? Kenapa kau membuatku merasakan semua perasaanmu padanya—pada Alaude? Aku tidak ingin mengetahui ini semua... tidak ingin meragukan perasaanku sendiri pada Hibari-_san_..."

_Primo_ menatap Tsuna tanpa kata, pandangannya yang semula tajam melembut. Pria berambut emas itu membuka mulutnya, seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Akan tetapi, dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghilang—meninggalkan Tsuna menangis sendirian.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"Hibari-_san_, aku menyukaimu."

Hibari menatap junior dan juga bos-nya itu dengan tatapan hampa—sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa alasan Sawada Tsunayoshi menghampirinya sore ini adalah untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Untuk sesaat, Hibari merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti dadanya. Akan tetapi, dengan tiba-tiba saja, pandangan Hibari menjadi kabur dan semua hal seolah berganti wujud secara mendadak.

Bukannya atap sekolah, yang Hibari lihat adalah bukit. Dan di tempat Sawada Tsunayoshi semula berdiri, seseorang yang mirip—tapi jelas bukan—dengan _Vongola Decimo_ berdiri, tersenyum lembut pada Hibari—_Alaude_—dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ti amo_, Alaude..."_

Lalu, semula kembali seperti semula.

Sawada Tsunayoshi masih menatapnya dengan tatapan gugup. Tubuh kecil itu gemetar seolah merasa ketakutan—sesuatu yang wajar. Akan tetapi, mata coklat itu memancarkan sesuatu yang sama dengan pendahulunya.

Hibari mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Tsunayoshi tajam. Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Sekolah itu tahu—_berpikir—_bahwa perasaan hangat yang ada di hatinya itu adalah milik Alaude. Apa yang dikatakan Sawada Tsunayoshi bukan untuknya.

Semua untuk Alaude.

"... Itu... perasaanmu sendiri... atau sesuatu yang dipaksakan?" geram Hibari pelan, mendengus lembut ketika Tsuna berjengit dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Hibari.

Melangkah ke pintu keluar dengan getir, Hibari mengutuki pendahulunya.

Seandainya Alaude tidak—

Lupakan saja.

Hibari Kyouya tahu, keinginan untuk mencintai dan dicintai hanya akan membuatnya lemah. Sama seperti Alaude yang sampai akhir—walau Hibari belum tahu bagaimana _akhir_ Alaude dan _Vongola Primo_—mencintai Giotto.

Akan tetapi, ketika melewati Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya pada remaja berambut coklat yang menatap ke segala arah asal bukan ke Hibari itu, "Perasaanmu itu... untukku... atau untuk orang yang kau lihat dalam diriku?"

"! Hi—"

Hibari menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan pergi, Hibird terbang mengelilingi kepalanya.

"Ya," bisik Hibari pada dirinya sendiri. "Yang kau lihat itu... aku atau Alaude?"

"Hibari?"

Tersenyum kecil pada burung yang menatapnya bingung itu, Hibari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Paling tidak kau _tahu_ bahwa aku bukan dia, Hibird," gumam Hibari.

"... Sawada Tsunayoshi... benar-benar makhluk yang merepotkan..."

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Tsuna menatap kosong ke pintu yang menutup, terpaku dalam kondisi setengah berbalik.

"Hibari-_san_..." bisik Tsuna, jatuh terduduk. "Aku juga tidak tahu..."

Menghantam lantai atap sekolah dengan tangan terkepal, Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya. "Hibari-_san_... aku sama sekali tidak mengerti... sebenarnya... sebenarnya—apa yang terjadi padaku? Pada _kita_?" bisik Tsuna, airmata frustasi perlahan mengalir di pipinya. "Aku... aku... ini semua... rasa sakit ini... perasaan yang tak tertahankan ini... milikku atau milik _Primo_? Aku ini... _siapa_? Hibari-_san_... Hibari-_san_... aku... sebelumnya aku yakin kalau yang mencintaimu adalah _aku_... tapi... kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu? Pada_mu_? Atau pada _Alaude_? Kau... aku... siapa sebenarnya kita? Apa... kenapa... Hibari-_san_..."

Terisak kesar, Tsuna menghantamkan tinjunya ke lantai lagi. Berkali-kali. Tiap hantaman makin lama makin keras hingga tangannya berdarah. Akan tetapi, Tsuna tidak peduli.

Tsuna sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Dia Sawada Tsunayoshi, bukan? Dia... dia bukan _Vongola Primo_ ataupun reinkarnasi pendiri _Vongola_ itu, kan? Dia hanya... mirip...

Akan tetapi, kalau hanya itu... apa maksud _Vongola Primo_ ketika dia menunjukkan semua ingatannya mengenai Alaude pada Tsuna? Lalu apa maksud perasaan Tsunayoshi pada Hibari sendiri?

Apa _Primo_ bermaksud menyampaikan bahwa Hibari adalah Alaude? Bahwa perasaan cintanya pada Hibari hanya sekedar perantara perasaan cinta _Primo_ pada _Cloud Guardian_-nya?

Lalu... apa maksud keberadaan Tsuna? Bukankah Tsuna adalah dirinya sendiri?

Bukankah selama ini Tsuna meyakini perasaannya pada Hibari adalah perasaan yang jujur dan tanpa paksaan?

... Tsuna sudah tidak yakin lagi...

Dan... bagi Hibari...

Apakah Tsuna adalah Tsuna atau Giotto?

Menghantamkan kepalanya ke lantai beton atap sekolah itu, Tsuna mulai berteriak.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Hibari menghentikan langkahnya di tangga dan menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang teredam oleh pintu dan dinding itu. Hibird, yang semula bertengger di bahunya, mulai terbang dan berkicau panik, "Herbivora! Herbivora! Sakit! Sakit! Hibari! Herbivora! _Kamikorosu_!"

"Shhh," gumam Hibari, masih menatap ke arah pintu masuk ke atap yang tertutup. "... Herbivora itu... bukan urusan kita."

Dan walau Hibari merasakan sesuatu yang berat jatuh di perutnya, dia mulai mengalihkan pandangan ke depan dan kembali berjalan.

Dan berhenti untuk menoleh lagi dengan tatapan terkejut.

"... Memang tidak mungkin," kata Hibari sebelum berjalan pergi lagi.

Entah kenapa... dia merasa mendengar suaranya dibisikkan oleh Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"Kyouya-_kun_. Kau menyukainya."

Mendongkak dari laporan yang sedang dibacanya, Hibari mendelik marah pada Fon yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan duduk di salah satu sofanya. "Apa?" kata Hibari pelan.

"_Vongola Decimo_," kata Fon. "Sawada Tsunayoshi-_san_. Kau jelas menyukainya."

Mendesah kesal, Hibari melepaskan pegangannya dari file yang sedang dia baca dan membiarkan kumpulan kertas itu jatuh berserakan di mejanya. "Dan kenapa... kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu?" tanya Hibari, memijati dahinya dengan mata terpejam.

Fon tersenyum lembut pada saudara jauhnya yang jelas sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa perhatian yang Hibari sendiri berikan pada Tsunayoshi sangat jelas hingga—bahkan—Sasagawa Ryouhei dan Lambo Bovino menyadari ada sesuatu di balik kata-kata tajam dan tindakan kejam Hibari pada Tsuna. Tatapan-tatapan yang mereka berikan satu sama lain juga sama sekali tidak lolos dari pengamatan Reborn yang lalu memberitahu Fon... yang lalu berusaha membuat remaja berambut gelap itu mengakui perasaannya sendiri.

Untuk kebaikan kedua orang itu.

"Ini dan itu," kata Fon misterius, senyum masih terpasang di wajahnya bahkan ketika Hibari mengirimkan pandangan yang bisa membuat satu pasukan tentara perang menangis.

Mendengus pelan, Hibari meraih Hibird yang tertidur di kepalanya. Meletakkan burung kecil itu di atas meja, Hibari bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Fon—yang mengikuti semua gerak-gerik Hibari dengan senyum yang makin melebar. "Kyouya-_kun_," Fon berkata pelan. "Kalau kau mau mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan ketika memikirkan, melihat, atau berada di dekat Sawada-_san_, aku akan memberikanmu _Cloud Ring_ level A+ yang kau inginkan."

Berdiri di depan Fon dan menunduk menatap pria berbaju merah itu dengan curiga, Hibari melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Dan dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan cincin seperti itu, _Arcobaleno_ Fon?" tanya Hibari, rasa penasaran tersembunyi dengan baik di balik nada suaranya yang terdengar mengancam.

Pria keturunan Cina itu hanya melambaikan tangannya. "Warisan," kata Fon. "Dari sisimu, mereka mewariskan secara turun temurun _Rain_ dan _Mist_ _Rings_ level B+ ke A+, bukan? Keluargaku mendapatkan _Strom_ dan _Cloud Rings_. Tentu saja, aku tidak butuh _Cloud Rings_—sedangkan kau... butuh bukan? Jadi, ini bukan perjanjian yang buruk."

Menaikkan alisnya, Hibari mengangguk pelan dan duduk di sofa terjauh dari tempat Fon duduk. Mengangguk puas, Fon merogoh saku celananya dan meletakkan sebuah cincin yang berukir dengan simbol _Vongola_ pada sisi dalamnya di atas meja kopi yang memisahkan tempatnya dan Hibari duduk.

Alis naik makin ke atas ketika melihat simbol _Vongola_ di cincin—yang seharusnya—diwariskan turun menurun di keluarga Hibari, Ketua Komisi Kedisiplinan Sekolah itu menatap Fon tajam. Sang _Strom Arcobaleno_ mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi ini bukan satu-satunya yang memiliki simbol _Vongola_. Waktu aku kecil, aku pernah melihat salah satu _Mist Ring_ yang tersimpan di rumah utama keluargamu memiliki simbol yang sama," kata Fon.

"... Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" gumam Hibari.

"Entahlah, tapi, bukan itu masalahnya," kata Fon. "Kau ambil cincinnya, kau jelaskan apa yang kau rasakan."

Melempar pandangan marah pada Fon, Hibari mulai bicara, "... Sawada Tsunayoshi... setiap kali aku melihatnya aku merasa pandanganku tidak bisa dialihkan. Anak itu menarik perhatian karena dia lemah dan juga kuat. Kecerobohan, kenaifan, dan kebodohannya menyebabkan dia sasaran penindasan. Matanya seolah selalu melihat sesuatu yang jauh. Dia mengingatkanku pada Pegunungan Alpen... langit senja... setiap memikirkannya dadaku terasa hangat. Dia... aneh... berbeda..."

"Kau jelas jatuh cinta padanya," kata Fon pelan ketika Hibari berhenti berkata-kata.

Hibari membuka mulutnya, seolah untuk membantah. Akan tetapi, mengubah pikirannya, Hibari Kyouya hanya menggeleng dan menatap ke arah jendela yang terbuka. "Tapi..." _Vongola' Cloud Guardian_ itu bergumam pelan. "Ini semua... untuknya... atau untuk_nya_? Perasaanku... atau perasaan_ku_?"

"Kyouya-_kun_?"

"... Fon. Aku ini... siapa? Dia itu... yang mana?"

Fon menatap Hibari dengan tatapan bingung, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan _Guardian_ terkuat itu.

_Bayangan_. _Seseorang menunduk untuk menatap cincin yang tergeletak. Suara tawa pelan..._

Fon mengerjabkan mata—dia bisa bersumpah kalau untuk sesaat rambut sepupu jauhnya berkilau perak. Bahwa ada seseorang yang menunduk dan meraih cincin yang dia letakkan di atas meja.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"_Sudah kukatakan, _Vongola Decimo-Cloud Guardian,_ kau melihat ke arah yang salah."_

Hibari sama sekali tidak bereaksi ketika _Vongola Primo-Cloud Guardian_ mendadak muncul dan berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Masih memandang buku yang terbuka di pangkuannya, Hibari membelai Hibird yang tertidur di atas bantal di sebelahnya dan mengabaikan Alaude yang hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"_Benar-benar keras kepala... bocah ini..._" gumam Alaude, membuat Hibari menoleh cepat ke arah pendahulunya itu dan mendelik marah.

Menggeleng pelan dan menghela nafas, Alaude memejamkan matanya dan melipat tangan di depan dada. _"Sebagai anak keturunanku, kau lebih mirip dengan istriku dari segi sifat,"_ Alaude berkata pelan.

Hibari, kalau mau jujur, tidak akan bisa lebih terkejut lagi. Apa? Hah? Bukannya Alaude itu kekasih _Vongola Primo_? Apa maksudnya Alaude adalah kakek moyangnya?

Tapi... bukankah Sawada Tsunayoshi juga merupakan keturunan langsung _Vongola Primo_? Lalu... apa yang terjadi pada mereka?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hibari, Alaude—masih dengan mata terpejam—tersenyum kecil. _"Ya, tentu saja kau tidak akan tahu... tentu saja dia tak akan bilang... dia sangat menyukai _Primo_. Dia akan melakukan hampir segala hal untuk _Vongola_ yang dia cintai,"_ gumam si pria Perancis. _"Tapi... hal itu bukan sesuatu yang generasimu harus tahu. Bukan sesuatu yang __**kau**__ harus pikirkan. Yang menjadi masalah adalah... kau menolak melihat apa yang jelas terlihat. Kau menatap ke arah yang salah."_

Menggeram marah, Hibari menegakkan duduknya dan berbalik untuk menatap lurus ke arah pria berambut pirang keperakan yang hanya menelengkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?" kata Hibari dingin, kemarahan jelas terpancar dari nada suaranya.

"_Apa yang kau bingungkan, Hibari Kyouya? Aku hanya meminta agar kau menyatukanku lagi dengan dia yang berharga—dengan Giotto. Lalu kenapa... kau tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu pada _Vongola Decimo_? Bukankah itu menyakitkan?"_

Menatap tajam Alaude, Hibari menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya sebelum kedatangan arwah—roh, hantu, bayangan... Hibari tidak peduli—yang menganggu itu. "Dan kau pikir ini salah siapa?" kata Hibari tenang, walau sinar di matanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa marahnya remaja berambut hitam itu.

"_Hm?"_

Menghantamkan tinjunya ke dinding kamarnya, Hibari menatap Alaude marah. Hibird, terbangun karena suara hantaman yang keras itu, terbang mengelilingi ruangan dan berkicau marah—cerminan dari tuannya. "Perasaan ini... milik siapa?" kata Hibari dengan menggertakkan giginya. "Milikku... atau milikmu? Yang kulihat itu... Sawada Tsunayoshi atau _Vongola Primo_? Aku ini... Hibari Kyouya atau Alaude? Dan dia... apa dia benar Sawada Tsunayoshi? Aku... sama sekali tidak mengerti. Banyak orang—_terlalu banyak_—mengatakan bahwa kami adalah reinkarnasi kalian... kalau begitu... jiwa, tubuh, ingatan... ini semua milik kami atau kalian? Aku adalah _aku_. Tapi... tapi... perasaan ini... rasa cinta ini... milikmu, bukan?"

Terpana, Alaude hanya bisa menatap penerusnya yang untuk pertamakalinya berbicara sebanyak itu. Mata biru keperakan yang akhirnya terbuka itu balas menatap ke sepasang mata Hibari Kyouya yang nyaris identik dalam warna dan bentuk dengan milik Alaude sendiri.

Menghela nafas, Alaude menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _"... Kami... _aku_, juga tidak mengerti. Apakah kalian itu reinkarnasi kami atau bukan... apakah yang kau rasakan itu milikmu sendiri atau milikku... yang kutahu kami sudah mati. Bahwa kami hanya sekedar bayangan. Bukan... bukan jiwa yang gentayangan... lebih tepatnya... proyeksi... ingatan... bentuk yang tertinggal dalam cincin—ah, sekarang bukan cincin lagi, tentu saja. Tapi, aku punya keinginan. Aku ingin... bersama dengannya sekali lagi. Dan kau, Hibari Kyouya, adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membantuku. Mengenai perasaanmu pada _Vongola Decimo_... aku... tidak tahu. Sama tidak tahunya dengan dirimu."_

"... Sialan..." bisik Hibari ketika Alaude menghilang tepat setelah mengucapkan apa yang dia ingin katakan. "Herbivora-herbivora sialan..."

.

"_Decimo..."_

"... Cukup..." bisik Tsunayoshi. "Cukup... aku... sudah tidak tahu lagi... sama sekali... tidak mengerti..."

Remaja berambut coklat itu tidur tengkurap, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih basah oleh airmata dan tangan mencengkram _bed-cover_-nya dengan tangan gemetar. _Vongola Primo_, tiba-tiba saja muncul—sekali lagi di kaki tempat tidur penerusnya—hanya mampu menatap keturunannya itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"_... Kami... saling mencintai,"_ bisik _Primo_. _"Aku minta maaf kalau itu... membuatmu—membuat _kita, **kalian**_—bingung. Kami hanya ingin bersatu kembali. Pada zaman kami... perasaan kami dianggap tabu—tentu saja, sekarang masih, bukan? Akan tetapi bukankah sekarang lebih baik. Ah... bukan itu masalahnya. Walau kami saling mencintai... kami tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaan kami di hadapan publik—apalagi aku adalah pemimpin dari... organisasi mafia yang besar. Alaude... untuk menutupi hubungan kami, dia menikah dengan teman baiknya—tentu saja wanita itu adalah bagian dari Vongola, sepupu Ugetsu... Dia... wanita itu adalah... ibu dan nenek dari orang yang akhirnya akan melahirkan Hibari Kyouya—ya, Hibari Kyouya adalah keturunan Alaude, sama seperti kau adalah keturunanku. Dia... wanita yang baik. Dia—sama seperti Daemon dan Elena—mencintai Vongola lebih dari apapun. Menutupi hubungan kamipun dia lakukan demi Vongola... dia adalah wanita yang bisa hidup tanpa cinta—begitu kata Daemon yang mengenal wanita itu lebih dari siapapun. Akan tetapi, aku tahu... Alaude mencintainya dan dia mencintai Alaude. Mereka menyayangi satu sama lain walau perasaan Alaude padanya tidak sebesar perasaan Alaude padaku maupun perasaan wanita itu pada Vongola dan keluarganya._

"_Mereka seperti saudara—ya, mungkin itu... dia... bahagia asalkan kami bahagia. Dan kami bahagia. Akan tetapi... ada saat di mana akhirnya aku juga dipaksa untuk menikah—beberapa saat setelah kematian Elena kami yang tercinta. Wanita yang kunikahi demi keluargaku... demi _Vongola_ adalah yang akhirnya memisahkanku dan Alaude. Kami terpisah... karena wanita itu membunuh Alaude. Membunuh Alaude tepat pada saat istri Alaude sedang mengandung anak mereka yang pertama dan satu-satunya... membunuh Alaude karena tahu aku mencintai Alaude. Kami terpisah... tapi kami tetap saling mencintai. Aku mencintai Alaude. Lebih dari siapapun... walau kematian memisahkan... walau... walau kami tidak bisa bersama. Lalu aku pergi ke Jepang bersama dengan Ugetsu dan wanita itu—hanya kebetulan saja itu semua bertepatan dengan 'kegilaan' Daemon. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Daemon... merupakan salahku juga Elena meninggal... seandainya aku mendengarkan saran Daemon..._

"Decimo_, aku mencintai Alaude dan walau keadaan tidak memungkinkan kami untuk bersatu... aku masih mencintainya—dan aku _tahu_ dia juga mencintaiku. Aku... tidak ingin apa yang terjadi pada kami harus terulang padamu dan Hibari Kyouya. Kalian... kalian saling mencintai, bukan?"_

Tsuna menoleh ke arah Giotto yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Mendengus kesal, Tsuna menyeka airmata di wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menceritakan itu semua padaku... tidak tahu kenapa harus aku atau kenapa aku harus _tahu_," kata Tsuna pelan. "Aku... merasa bersimpati pada kalian. Merasa bahwa itu—menikahi orang lain untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kalian—adalah sesuatu yang kejam..."

"_Ah, tapi itu bukan ide kami,"_ kata _Primo_, senyum lembut menghiasi wajah tampannya. _"Itu ide dari wanita itu sendiri... wanita yang rasa keadilannya hanya mencangkup kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan orang-orang yang dia anggap berharga..."_

"... Aku tidak peduli," kata Tsunayoshi sedih. "Aku tahu... ini terdengar kejam... tapi... mengertilah. Aku... Hibari-_san_... aku tidak tahu perasaan siapa yang kurasakan ini. Perasaanku sendiri... atau perasaanmu yang melihat Alaude dalam diri Hibari-_san_? Dan walau... walau... walau mungkin ini memang perasaanku dan Hibari-_san _membalasnya... apakah itu perasaan Hibari-_san_ sendiri atau perasaan Alaude? _Primo_... kau tentu sudah tahu bahwa kami... generasi kesepuluh sering disebut-sebut sebagai reinkarnasi kalian, bukan? ... A-apakah itu benar? Apakah Hibari-_san_... adalah Alaude dan aku... adalah kau? Tapi... kalau begitu... bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

Senyum yang semula menghiasi wajah Giotto sudah menghilang, digantikan oleh tatapan kosong yang anehnya justru memancarkan lebih banyak emosi dari ekspresi lain yang sebelumnya Giotto pasang. Menggelengkan kepala dan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke kantong celana untuk membelai jam saku yang ada di sana, _Vongola Primo_ mendesah sedih. _"... Aku... kami juga tidak tahu. Talbot... hanya dialah yang tahu bagaimana cara kerja permata di cincin-cincin yang dibuatnya. Menyimpan kenangan... harapan... impian... perasaan... potongan jiwa... kekuatan... tapi, aku tidak tahu lebih dari itu. Mengenai apakah kau adalah reinkarnasiku atau bukan... aku juga tidak tahu. Dunia kematian jauh lebih rumit dari orang yang bisa bayangkan—bahkan kami yang telah tiada juga tidak mengerti. Akan tetapi, jika benar kalian adalah reinkarnasi kami... bagaimana dengan Daemon dan Rokudo Mukuro? Aku... sama sekali tidak mengerti. Mengenai perasaanmu juga... aku tahu bahwa perasaan dan kenanganku mempengaruhi perasaanmu—seberapa besar, aku tidak tahu. Tapi... tapi... apakah itu hanya merupakan sesuatu yang... ah..."_

Tsuna terisak, kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. "... Aku... tidak mau dengar lagi... aku... aku ini... Sawada Tsunayoshi... Sawada... Tsu—"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Hanya memandang...

Mereka hanya bisa saling menatap.

_[Putih...]_

Untuk siapa...?

Perasaan mereka itu... apa memiliki arti?

Ataukah hanya sekedar perentara bagi dan untuk orang lain?

Mereka tidak yakin...

Mereka... tidak berani untuk menghadapi kenyataan itu.

Bukankah labih baik bagi mereka untuk tidak mendekat dan hanya memandang dari jauh jika kalau bersisihan mereka mungkin akan menemukan kenyataan yang tidak akan mereka sukai?

Akan tetapi...

_[Sepi... merah darah...]_

_[Suara tangisan...]_

Akan tetapi...

Perasaan mereka entah kenapa makin berkembang...

Suka.

Suka.

Suka.

... Cinta...?

Cukup. Sudah cukup.

Ini semua... sudah cukup...

Sudah waktunya untuk bangun. Sudah waktunya untuk berjalan pergi.

Sudah waktunya untuk mengalihkan pandangan.

Waktunya untuk melangkah maju...

... Walau mereka ingin melangkah bersama...

Tapi... ke manakah perginya keberanian?

Ya, walau sepi...

Walau menyakitkan...

Waktunya untuk melepaskan perasaan ini...

Waktunya untuk memulai lagi dari awal...

.

"Hibari-_san... Sayonara..._"

'

"... Sawada Tsunayoshi. Selamat tinggal."

.

"_Alaude-ku yang tercinta... apakah semua harus berakhir seperti ini lagi?"_

_._

"_... Apakah kita memang tidak bisa bersama lagi... Giotto?"_

_._

"Kufufufu~ dasar orang-orang bodoh..."

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Rokudo Mukuro menyeringai jahat ketika dia menatap ke arah bawah dari tempat di mana dia berdiri—atap sekolah Nami-_chuu_. Burung menyebalkan dan targetnya yang bodoh... dua orang yang membuat Mukuro ingin muntah.

Di antara semua orang yang hidup, hanya Mukuro yang mengerti sirkulasi kematian dan kelahiran kembali dengan baik. Hanya Mukuro yang mampu melihat jejak-jejak jiwa yang ditinggalkan.

Yah, Mukuro dan Daemon. Akan tetapi Daemon yag sudah mati itu tentu saja tidak masuk hitungan. Walau terkadang serpihan jiwa Daemon yang tertinggal dalam _Vongola VG_-nya masuk ke dalam mimpi Mukuro sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tapi tetap saja Mukuro tahu lebih banyak dari dua orang yang terjebak dalam ketakutan mereka sendiri.

Oh, tentu saja Mukuro tahu masalah mereka. Mukuro—bisa dibilang—mengawasi Sawada Tsunayoshi dengan ketat. Ikatan aneh yang tidak sengaja terbentuk ketika _Vongola Decimo_ itu pertama kali bertarung dengannya merupakan ikatan dua arah, sejauh yang Mukuro bisa lihat sampai sekarang.

Tertawa sadis, Mukuro mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Hibari Kyouya dan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang berjalan menjauh dari Nami-_chuu_ melalui jalan yang berbeda. "Kufufu~ seandainya mereka bertanya padaku, pasti akan kujawab~" gumam Mukuro pelan, senyum kejam masih terpasang di wajah tampan remaja yang telah melalui enam neraka itu.

"_Oya oya_, sayang sekali mereka tidak bertanya~" kata Mukuro dengan nada sedih—walau matanya berkilau nakal—pelan-pelan menghilang dalam balutan kabut dan tersenyum makin lebar ketika—sesaat sebelum menghilang—dia bisa melihat jalan yang dua orang itu ambil terhubung di satu titik yang akan mereka lewati secara bersamaan. "Kufufu, tentu saja ini akan menjadi tontonan yang semakin menarik~"

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Airmata itu tidak bisa ditahan.

Mengalir tanpa dia sadari dan tanpa dia bisa hentikan.

Menangis dan menangis...

Tsuna tidak mengerti kenapa dia menangis. Bukankah dia sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskan perasaan apapun yang dimilikinya terhadap Hibari Kyouya? Bukankah dia _mengerti_ bahwa perasaannya mungkin saja adalah milik _Vongola Primo_? Bukankah dia _tahu_ bahwa apa yang dirasakannya adalah kebohongan?

Kebohongan?

Kepalsuan?

Perantara?

Tsuna sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Tapi airmata yang terus mengalir ini... apa maksudnya? Rasa sakit seperti ada yang meremas jantungnya ini... milik siapa?

Makin lama Tsuna makin meragukan dirinya sendiri. Meragukan keberadaan dirinya.

Dia ingin percaya, ingin meyakini... bahwa dia adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi dan hanya Sawada Tsunayoshi saja. Dia adalah _Dame Dame no Dame_ Tsuna dan penerus terpaksa _Vongola_. Dia... bukanlah _Primo_.

"Adik kecil?"

Tsuna tersentak, isakannya terhenti sesaat ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa permisi. Matanya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena terlinang airmata, akan tetapi, dia tidak bisa salah mengenali sosok tinggi yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan agak canggung itu. "Dino -_san_..." isak Tsuna, melompat berdiri dari posisinya di tempat tidur dan berlari menubruk kakak segurunya itu. "Dino-_san_..."

"Woah? Tsuna?" Dino terpekik panik dengan wajah memerah, bingung dengan tingkah Tsuna.

Akan tetapi, ketika Tsuna hanya menggeleng dan mengeratkan pelukannya lalu menyembunyikan wajah ke dada Dino—dengan sukses membasahi baju Dino ketika melakukannya—pria Italian itu akhirnya hanya balas memeluk Tsuna dengan wajah khawatir. "Tsuna," bisik Dino ke rambut coklat _Vongola Decimo_ itu. "Tsuna. Tsuna. Tsuna."

Terisak makin keras, Tsuna memeluk Dino makin erat hingga akhirnya pria pirang yang ceroboh itu jatuh ke belakang dengan Tsuna masih ada di pelukannya. "Ow, Tsuna?" gumam Dino, melirik ke bawah untuk melihat keadaan adiknya itu.

"Dino -_san_..." Tsuna berkata diantara isakannya. "Dino-_san_... aku... aku ini... Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

Terbelalak kebingungan, Dino bergerak untuk meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Tsuna. "Ya," gumam Dino, entah kenapa mengerti kalau Tsuna butuh penegasan darinya. "Tsuna. Tsuna. Kau itu Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

"Aku ini _Dame-Dame-no-Dame_-Tsuna yang jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri. Yang tidak bisa berolahraga. Yang sering mendapat nilai nol setiap ujian. Yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar..."

"Hahaha, itu kau, Tsuna."

"... Iya, kan? Itu aku, kan? Aku... aku... aku bukan... _Vongola Primo_, kan?"

Mengeratkan pelukannya, Dino menatap terkejut langit-langit kamar Tsuna dari posisinya yang jatuh terbujur dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil dari Dino sendiri di dalam pelukannya. "... Tentu saja bukan, Tsuna!" kata Dino, dengan panik mengeratkan pelukannya ke Tsuna seolah remaja itu akan menghilang begitu saja jika Dino melonggarkan pegangannya di tubuh yang gemetar hebat itu. "Tentu saja bukan, adik kecilku! Kau ini... kau ini..."

"Tapi dia tidak tahu!" isak Tsuna, mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Dino. "_Vongola Primo_ sendiri tidak tahu... aku... aku... lalu perasaan ini... milikku, kan? Milikku, kan? Bukan miliknya? Dan... Hibari-_san_... bagaimana perasaannya padaku? Apakah itu... milik Alaude... atau... atau... atau dia sama sekali tidak punya perasaan padaku? Aku... aku... mencintainya, kan? Lalu... lalu... lalu... Hibari-_san_ sendiri... aku... aku benar-benar... benci semua ini... Dino-_san_... Dino-_san_... aku... aku ini benar-benar aku, kan?"

Mengabaikan rasa sakit di dada dan kebingungannya, Dino menggerakkan salah satu tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk rambut Tsuna dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tentu saja, Tsuna. Tentu. Kau itu... adikku yang paling manis. Yang paling kucintai. Kau bukan _Vongola Primo_.," gumam Dino pelan, kasih sayang terpancar dari suara lembut Dino. "Jangan khawatir, kakak akan selalu ada di sisimu... jangan khawatir..."

"... Begitu?" gumam Tsuna. "Bagus... bagus kalau begitu... Dino-_san_... Dino-_san_ akan selalu ada di sisi Sawada Tsunayoshi... Dino-_san_... tidak akan meninggalkanku... Dino-_san_... mengerti kalau aku..."

"Kau adalah Tsuna," bisik Dino lagi. "Sawada Tsunayoshi-ku yang berharga..."

"Ya... ya... benar... Kalau Dino-_san_ bilang begitu... pasti benar..."

Terdiam, Dino meneruskan membelai rambut Tsuna. "Dino-_san_..."

"Hmmm?"

"... Kalau begitu... kenapa... airmataku tidak bisa terhenti?"

"Tsu-Tsuna...?"

"... –bari-_san_..."

"..."

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Ya... siapa yang kau panggil?_

_Siapa yang kau panggil...?_

_Siapa yang kau lihat..._

_Siapa yang kau lihat?_

_Apakah akhirnya... kau juga akan melangkah menjauh?_

_Akan menyerah dan pergi?_

_Meninggalkan... semuanya?_

_Berjalan pergi dan... pelan-pelan... menjauh... menjauh..._

_Siapa sebenarnya... apa sebenarnya..._

_Aku tidak mengerti..._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi..._

_Jika seandainya kau melihatku... dan hanya aku..._

_Bukan hanya sekedar cerminan dari _Cloud Guardian_ yang pertama..._

_Aku... aku..._

_Apakah aku... juga mencintaimu?_

_**Juga?**_

_Benar juga... apa aku... benar-benar merasakan ini untuknya? Apa... bukankah ini adalah milik orang itu dan untuk orang lain yang mirik dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi...?_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi... atau Giotto?_

_Hibari Kyouya... atau Alaude?_

.

"Apa maumu?" kata Hibari, sama sekali tidak mendongkak dari kertas berisi laporan kerusakan yang sedang dibacanya.

Dino—untuk kali ini—berjalan dengan tegas ke arah Hibari, meninggalkan Romario di luar ruang kerja pribadi remaja berambut hitam itu. "Tidak," kata Dino serius, membuat Hibari mengalihkan pandangan dari angka-angka yang ada di kertas yang dihadapinya dan menatap Dino kaget.

Ada apa dengan herbivora-herbivora dan membuat Hibari Kyouya kaget akhir-akhir ini?

"Hanya," Dino menyambung dengan cepat sebelum Hibari bisa menyuruhnya ke luar. "Hanya, tegaskan perasaanmu pada Tsuna, Kyouya."

"... Hah?"

Dan apa-apaan para hewan pemakan rumput itu dengan kebiasaan mereka ikut campur dalam urusan Hibari dan... Sawada Tsunayoshi? Apa benar yang dikatakan Fon bahwa mereka... terlihat saling menyukai atau apa?

... Bukankah itu _bukan_ perasaan mereka?

Dino yang sama sekali tidak menyadari ekspresi wajah aneh yang Hibari pasang, melanjutkan dengan mantap. "Aku... menyukainya," kata Dino. "Tsuna... adalah adik yang berharga bagiku. Yang... entah sejak kapan... menjadi orang yang kucintai. Dia adalah orang yang pantas untuk dicintai sepenuh hati. Ambil dia atau lepaskan dia, Kyouya. Ambil dia kalau kau memang mencintainya... agar kalian bisa bahagia. Lepaskan jika kau tidak mau membahagiakannya agar aku bisa melakukannya."

Hibari terbelalak menatap guru—mau tidak mau—nya yang biasanya _easy-going_ nyaris seperti Yamamoto Takeshi. Menatap pria berambut pirang yang untuk sekali ini menatapnya dengan keseriusan yang jarang Hibari lihat ada di mata Dino Cavallone. "... Kenapa?" kata Hibari akhirnya, melepaskan pensil yang dia pegang untuk menandai kertas-kertas laporan yang harus dia segera selesaikan.

Dino tersenyum kecil, menatap Hibari dengan kelembutan seorang kakak yang menjelaskan pada adik kecilnya tentang hal-hal yang sang adik tidak mengerti. "Karena, Kyouya, aku adalah gurumu dan kakak dari Tsuna. Aku mengharapkan kebahagiaan kalian. Melihat adikku bersedih dan menangis.. menyakitkanku. Melihatmu yang mendorong orang lain menjauh dan sendirian menyakitkanku."

"_Hane-Uma_."

"... Ya?"

"Katakan padaku," kata Hibari, bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Dino tajam. "Apa kau... mencintainya? Mencintai... Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Senyum Dino tidak menghilang, malah makin melebar. Menutup mata dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dada, Dino berkata, "Ya. Sangat. Tapi... karena aku mencintainya dengan setulus hatiku... daripada bisa memilikinya... aku ingin melihatnya bahagia. Dan aku tahu, cara agar dia bisa bahagia adalah dengan bersamamu. Kyouya... kau juga... mencintainya. Aku bisa melihatnya... Kyouya, jangan sakiti dia..."

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Terduduk lemas tepat ketika Dino menutup pintu dan berjalan pergi, Hibari menutupi matanya dengan lengannya.

Lelah.

Hibari sangat lelah.

Mungkin tidak secara fisik... tapi apa yang terjadi selama dua bulan belakangan ini akhirnya mempengaruhinya juga. Mental Hibari... tidak cukup kuat untuk menanggung semua yang dibebankan padanya—mengejarnya—hingga akhirnya dia merasakan kelelahan tak tertahankan. Kelelahan yang tidak masuk akal.

Lelah untuk memikirkan apapun...

Terlalu lelah untuk peduli...

Hibari Kyouya sama sekali tidak mengerti...

Jika apa yang Dino Cavallone memang benar...

Jika seandainya... seandainya saja...

_Tidak._

Hibari Kyouya tidak boleh berharap. Tidak boleh mengharapkan itu.

Apa yang dia harapkan bukanlah sesuatu yang dia seharusnya boleh pikirkan. Hibari Kyouya adalah karnivora. Karnivora sama sekali tidak membutuhkan perasaan lemah seperti dicintai dan mencintai.

Tapi... mata Sawada Tsunayoshi...

Bukan...

Bukan...

Apakah itu mata _Vongola Primo_ yang dia cari? Yang dia harapkan untuk lihat?

... Hibari tidak suka ini. Benci. Benci.

Dia merasa seolah dia sedang dimanfaatkan.

Apa? Kenapa? Siapa?

Untuk apa sebenarnya dia hidup kalau memang begini?

_Alaude atau Hibari Kyouya?_

...

...

Tidak. Hibari harus yakin. Harus percaya.

_Harus_.

Karena kalau dia bukan Hibari Kyouya... dia... bukanlah siapa-siapa.

_Karena menjadi wadah bagi Alaude bukan sesuatu yang Hibari inginkan_.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_Jika Alaude pikir kembali... mungkin memang salahnya._

_Alaude sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa Hibari Kyouya adalah anak yang jauh lebih keras kepala dan berharga diri tinggi dari Alaude sendiri. Sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa anak seperti ini bisa ada._

_Kalau Alaude lihat sekilas, Hibari adalah salah satu manusia luar biasa. Secara sekilas terlihat sempurna, mungkin. Tapi masih butuh banyak dipoles._

_Dan _Vongola Decimo_, yang Alaude lihat dan terus perhatikan dari balik mata Hibari Kyouya yang terus melihat dan mengikuti Sawada Tsunayoshi... anak itu memang pantas disebut sebagai reinkarnasi Giotto._

_Tapi... benarkah?_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi... mirip tapi juga berbeda dengan Giotto. Wajah yang mirip... senyum yang mirip... suara tawa yang mirip... kebaikan yang mirip... kekuatan yang mirip..._

_Tapi ada sesuatu dalam diri Alaude yang tahu bahwa yang dia inginkan bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi. Bahwa hanya Giotto... Giotto yang dia inginkan._

_Lalu kenapa dia—bukan... bukan Alaude... tapi Hibari Kyouya._

_Kenapa pandangan Hibari Kyouya selalu jatuh pada anak itu?_

_Apa benar? Apa mungkin? Apa bisa?_

_Alaude sudah lama menunggu._

_Terlalu lama menunggu..._

_Yang Alaude inginkan... yang Alaude selama ini tunggu... hanyalah agar bisa bersama dengan Giotto..._

_Tapi..._

_Tapi..._

_Tubuh ini milik Hibari Kyouya. Hibari Kyouya juga punya pikiran sendiri... pikiran yang sama sekali terpisah dengan Alaude._

_Lalu benarkah... benarkah Alaude adalah Hibari Kyouya dan Hibari Kyouya adalah Alaude?_

_... Pada saat-saat seperti ini Alaude benar-benar mengharapkan Daemon, Elena, ataupun wanita itu yang mempelajari reinkarnasi ada di dekatnya._

_Ah. Tunggu..._

_Wanita itu... Alaude hanya bisa samar-samar mengingatnya..._

_Seperti apa wajahnya? Seperti apa suara tawanya?_

_... Siapa namanya?_

_Alaude sudah lupa..._

_Alaude hanya bisa ingat... hanya bisa ingat bahwa sifat Hibari Kyouya jauh lebih mirip dengan wanita itu daripada dengan Alaude sendiri. Hanya ingat bahwa wanita itu juga seseorang yang berharga, seseorang yang berjasa..._

_Dia sama sekali lupa... sama sekali lupa seperti apa wanita itu. Lupa bagaimana wanita itu terlihat._

_Pria Perancis itu hanya bisa mengingat rambut hitam dan _kimono_sutra __mahal yang sering wanita itu kenakan__walau__ Giotto__ sudah menyiapkan gaun-gaun Eropa yang tidak kalah mahal. Selebihnya... gelap. Kosong. Hampa._

_Benar juga... Alaude benar-benar ingin kembali bersama Giotto. Untuk Alaude sendiri. Untuk Giotto... dan juga untuk wanita itu yang pernah berjanji untuk membantu menyatukan mereka. Wanita yang bersedia mengandung anak Alaude hanya dengan balasan perlindungan absolute untuk _Vongola_ dan keluarga Hibari. Agar Alaude bisa membahagiakan Giotto yang mereka sama-sama cintai._

_Ya. Ya._

_Betul._

_Alaude harus bisa bertemu sekali lagi dengan Giotto. Sekali lagi mengatakan dia mencintai Giotto. Sekali lagi bersama..._

_Dan tak akan melepaskan Giotto lagi..._

_Lalu bagaimana dengan Hibari Kyouya? Dan bagaimana dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi?_

_... Alaude... sama sekali tidak mengerti..._

.

"... Lagi-lagi," geram Hibari pelan tanpa menoleh dari jendela kamarnya, terus menatap langit malam yang tertutup awan hitam.

Alaude hanya terdiam, menatap keturunannya yang Alaude akui memang mirip dengannya, walau rambut hitam, kulit putih, dan tubuh yang tidak begitu tinggi itu jelas bukan warisan Alaude.

Apa juga yang Alaude pikirkan? Sudah berapa generasi sejak anak Alaude sendiri lahir?

Alaude tidak pernah melihat seperti apa anaknya... tidak pernah tahu apakah anak itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Apakah dia memiliki warna rambutnya atau warna rambut ibunya?

Itu adalah salah satu penyesalan Alaude... sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal anaknya. Anak yang Alaude sangat inginkan.

Tapi, paling tidak—entah bagaimana—Alaude tahu bahwa Giotto telah ikut membesarkan anak yang dia tidak tahu namanya. Menyayangi anak itu seperti dia menyayangi anaknya sendiri...

Dan Alaude... merasa bersyukur bahwa paling tidak anak itu bisa tumbuh dan memiliki keturunan. Hibari Kyouya merupakan bukti nyata tak terbantahkan. Dan secara alami... Alaude juga bisa mengenali remaja keras kepala yang duduk menatap ke langit di luar jendela yang tertutup itu adalah keturunannya.

Alaude juga mengharapkan agar anak yang selalu menarik diri dari orang lain ini bahagia. Agar anak yang membenci keramaian ini bisa memiliki seseorang untuk kembali. Agar anak yang selalu berdiri sendiri ini bisa memiliki seseorang untuk bersandar.

Karena... walau anak ini bukan Alaude sendiri... kalau anak ini memang Hibari Kyouya dan hanya Hibari Kyouya... remaja berambut hitam itu terlalu mengingatkan Alaude pada dirinya sendiri sebelum bertemu dengan Giotto.

"_... Kalau memang kau memang bukan aku,"_ Alaude berkata pelan. _"Akuilah kalau kau... memang mencintainya."_

Hibari tidak menoleh. Tidak berkata apa-apa.

Ketua Komisi Kedisiplinan Sekolah itu hanya menatap dingin langit di luar jendela.

Hanya menatap langit yang mulai menangis.

Malam itu, Namimori basah oleh hujan yang turun semalam penuh.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Tsuna tidak menangis.

Dia tidak akan menangis lagi.

Tidak akan menangisi Hibari Kyouya lagi.

Tidak akan... ragu lagi.

Mendekap dirinya sendiri dengan erat, seolah berusaha melindungi dirinya dari udara malam yang dingin, Tsuna mendongkak untuk menatap langit yang tertutup awan. Menatap langit—atau lebih tepatnya awan—yang mulai meneteskan butir-butir air hujan yang menambah dinginnya udara malam.

"Tsu-_kun_! Ayo masuk dan tutup pintunya. Makan malam sudah siap!"

Mendengar suara ibunya, Tsuna masuk dan menutup pintu rumah dalam diam. "Tsuna!" Lambo berteriak girang, melompat dan memeluk kaki Tsuna.

Tersenyum kecil, murid Nami-_chuu_ itu berjalan ke arah ruang makan, menyeret Lambo yang tertawa senang. "Tsuna-_nii_," Fuuta tersenyum dari tempatnya duduk. "Hari ini _steak_ kesukaan Tsuna-_nii_."

"Wah, benarkah?" kata Tsuna, tersenyum lebar pada ibunya. "Terimakasih, _kaa-san_."

Tertawa lembut, Nana hanya menggeleng dan melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Tsuna untuk duduk. Reborn, sudah memakai baju tidur, bersandar di samping mesin pembuat kopi, menatap Tsuna yang bicara dengan Bianchi mengenai Gokudera—menyadari bahwa senyum itu bukan senyum yang jujur. Menyadari bahwa semua itu hanya dipaksakan.

_Tsuna... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

"Cavallone sudah pergi tadi siang, kan?" kata Bianchi tiba-tiba. "Dia tidak bilang?"

"EH?" Tsuna tergagap. "Sungguh? Oh, ya ampun..."

"Besok malam kau hubungi saja dia, Tsu-_kun_," kata Nana, memyendokkan lebih banyak nasi untuk Lambo.

.

"_Maaf."_

Menatap ke dalam cermin, Tsuna bisa melihat _Vongola Primo_ yang balas menatapnya. _"Maafkan aku."_

Menggeleng marah, Tsuna berbalik untuk pergi.

"_Maafkan ke-egoisanku,_ Decimo_. Maaf. Maaf."_

_._

_G memang pernah bilang kalau Giotto itu egois._

_Cozart membela Giotto dengan mengatakan bahwa ke-egoisan Giotto itu adalah ke-egoisan yang baik._

_Daemon mengatakan... bahwa Giotto hanya mementingkan prinsipnya sendiri... tanpa... mempedulikan kehidupan anak buahnya yang terancam. Memikirkan... Elena. Elena yang berharga... yang senyumnya merupakan cahaya bagi _Vongola...

_Harus Giotto akui, ke-egoisannya merupakan salah satu alasan Elena terbunuh._

_Giotto... dia hanya ingin agar _Vongola_ kembali ke jalannya semula. Kembali meraih tujuan didirikannya _Vongola._ Keluarga... ya, Keluarga yang Giotto bangun dari bawah itu bukanlah alat perang._

_Bukan... bukan mafia. Bukan penjahat seperti yang para "penegak hukum" itu anggap. Mafia—atau apalah nama sebutan baru yang para polisi itu ciptakan dan pakai untuk menamai mereka..._

Vongola_... bertujuan untuk melindungi yang lemah. Elena setuju... tapi, karena itu... Elena harus mati... kan?_

_Giotto sudah tahu. Sudah tahu. Sudah mengerti._

_Dia memang egois. Ke-egoisannya telah melukai banyak orang, membunuh banyak orang..._

_Ke-egoisannya membunuh Elena. Ke-egoisannya merusak Daemon. Ke-egoisannya membunuh Alaude. Ke-egoisan dan rasa takut serta sedihnya membuat dia menaruh beban berat mengurus Vongola yang sudah rusak ke Richardo._

_Ke-egoisannya membuat Sawada Tsunayoshi terus menerus menderita sejak anak itu ditetapkan sebagai _Vongola Decimo_._

_Dan ke-egoisannya membuat Sawada Tsunayoshi kehilangan identitasnya._

_Giotto..._

_Tapi Giotto hanya ingin... hanya ingin bisa bertemu Alaude lagi. Hanya ingin... minta maaf. Hanya ingin bersama._

_Giotto sudah menunggu lama. Terus menerus tertidur di dalam cincin yang diwariskan secara turun-temurun._

_Menunggu untuk terbangun._

_Menunggu untuk bertemu Alaude kembali._

_Pria berambut emas itu tahu bahwa dia benar-benar egois._

_Dia hanya ingin bertemu Alaude. Hanya Alaude._

_Tapi... dia tidak melupakan G-nya yang tercinta. Tidak melupakan Ugetsu-nya yang tersayang. Tak melupakan Lampo yang dia paling manjakan. Tak melupakan Knuckle yang dia hormati. Tidak melupakan Daemon yang malang._

_Daemon... yang dia sesali penderitaannya sebesar dia menyesali kematian Alaude._

_Giotto sama sekali tidak mengerti._

_Sama sekali tidak tahu._

_Giotto tahu dengan jelas bahwa dia adalah Giotto. Tapi... '_apa'_ Giotto itu?_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi—_Decimo_—sudah mengungkapkan sesuatu yang Giotto sendiri tidak pernah perhatikan sebelumnya. Mengangkat suatu masalah yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh Giotto yang sebelum ini selalu berpikir bahwa dia memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini._

_Pecahan ingatan... serpihan jiwa... bagian dari _Dying Will Flame_..._

_Lalu, siapa Sawada Tsunayoshi itu?_

_Reinkarnasinya?_

_Keturunan yang sangat mirip dengannya?_

_Giotto tidak tahu._

_Lalu... bagaimana Giotto bisa menemukan Alaude?_

_Giotto tidak tahu._

_Giotto hanya tahu bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Hibari Kyouya merupakan kunci agar dia bisa bersatu kembali dengan Alaude. Hanya sejauh itu _Hyper Intuition_-nya bisa membantu._

_Apakah Hibari Kyouya adalah Alaude?_

_Tidak tahu—itu jawaban Giotto._

Vongola Primo_ itu hanya bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan Alaude. Kemiripan-kemiripan antara Alaude dan Hibari Kyouya._

_Tapi, untuk secara tegas menyatakan bahwa Hibari Kyouya adalah Alaude?_

_Tidak._

_Giotto tidak berani._

_Memang, Giotto bisa melihat Alaude dalam diri Hibari Kyouya. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya._

_Rambut hitam, kulit putih khas orang Jepang, tubuh yang tidak begitu tinggi dan ramping..._

_Itu semua bukan milik Alaude._

_Tatapan mata... cara bicara... gaya bertarung..._

_Semua itu tidak sepenuhnya Alaude._

_Seandainya Daemon, Elena, atau wanita itu ada di sini..._

_Atau bahkan Knuckle ataupun Talbot._

_Salah satu dari mereka pasti bisa menjelaskan semua kegilaan ini._

_... Tapi..._

_Tapi..._

_Giotto... dia..._

_Giotto hanya ingin..._

_Tidak._

_Bukan._

_Giotto hanya berharap, apapun yang terjadi, Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Hibari Kyouya bisa bersama. Apapun yang terjadi._

_Karena dua orang itu—reinkarnasi atau bukan—terlalu mengingatkan Giotto akan dirinya sendiri dan Alaude di masa lalu._

_Walau... mungkin karena salah Giotto... dua orang itu mengalami nasib yang lebih buruk. Lebih tidak jelas. Lebih... menderita dari mereka._

_Paling tidak Alaude dan Giotto bisa saling mencintai tanpa harus meragukan apapun._

_... Giotto kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri..._

_**Oo~**~~oO**_

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tsuna!" kata Iemitsu ceria pagi itu, menyodorkan kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado ke Tsuna yang masih setengah tidur dan hanya menatap ayahnya yang mendadak pulang dua hari sebelumnya itu dengan bingung.

"Ha?"

"Eh? Tsuna-_nii_ lupa ya?" Fuuta, yang mendengar percakapan mereka dari ruang sebelah, masuk sambil menggendong I-Pin dan Lambo. "Ini tanggal 14."

"... HA!"

"Ck, ck, tipikal _Dame_-Tsuna. Lupa ulang tahun sendiri," kata Reborn, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lagak sedih dari sebelah Bianchi yang sedang membuatkan pria berambut hitam itu kopi.

Melempar tatapan kesal pada Reborn, Tsuna duduk di samping Iemitsu dan mengambil kotak yang masih disodorkan padanya itu dengan hati-hati. "Terimakasih, _tou-san_. Apa ini?" tanya Tsunayoshi, agak was-was.

Tertawa keras, Iemitsu menepuk pundak anak satu-satunya itu dengan keras. "Buka. Buka saja!" kata Iemitsu. "Itu hadiah dari _Nono_... _dan_ Xanxus. Tapi jangan bilang kalau aku bilang, ya! Kalian juga! Xanxus bisa membunuhku kalau dia tahu aku bilang. Ngomong-ngomong, hadiahku dan Nana masih di atas. Kau bisa membukanya nanti bersamaan dengan yang lain. Tapi... _Nono_ dan Xanxus benar-benar memaksaku untuk memberikan itu secepatnya. Mereka bilang kau akan membutuhkannya."

Tersenyum pada Nana, Tsuna mengangguk. "Bahkan Xanxus..." gumam Tsuna sambil membuka penutup kotak itu.

"EH?" Tsuna tiba-tiba berteriak, mengejutkan Reborn yang sedang meminum kopinya dan Nana yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan yang agak terlambat di hari Minggu yang santai.

" _Dame_-Tsuna!" geram Reborn, mendelik marah pada anak didiknya yang memandang bagian dalam kotak kecil itu dengan tatapan kagum, kaget, dan heran secara bersamaan. "Memang apa sih yang kau dapat?"

"_S-Sky Ring_!" kata Tsuna, mengangkat cincin yang terlihat anggun itu dan mengamatinya dari dekat. "Ini sungguh _Sky Ring_? Padahal Reborn pernah bilang kalau cincin jenis ini sangat langka... dan apa ini levelnya A+? Simbol _Vongola _di dalamnya ini... jangan-jangan buatan Talbot?"

"Yap," kata Iemitsu. "Dan kabarnya, itu juga adalah cincin buatan Talbot khusus untuk _Primo_. Kami tidak pernah benar-benar yakin, sih, menurut Talbot begitu—begitu juga dengan sejumlah cincin lain yang hanya disimpan... tapi sebelum ini cincin itu dipegang Xanxus yang bilang dia sudah tidak butuh lagi setelah mendapat set _Varia Rings_ yang Talbot buat dengan lebih sesuai dengan jenis _Dying Will Flame_ miliknya. Dia dan _Nono_ setuju untuk memberikannya padamu, bilang kalau itu mungkin berguna nantinya."

"Te-terimakasih!" kata Tsuna girang. "Aku... nanti malam aku akan menghubungi _Nono_ dan Xanxus..."

"EH?" Iemitsu berkata kaget. "Tsuna, ayah sudah bilang jangan bilang pada Xanxus kalau kamu tahu itu pemberiannya..."

Tertawa, Tsuna mengangguk dan menyelipkan cincin itu ke jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Fufu, Tsu-_kun_ benar-benar sudah terpengaruh gaya Gokudera-_kun_," kata Nana sambil meletakkan semangkuk nasi di hadapan Tsuna yang hanya bisa tertawa gugup.

.

"_Jyuudaimeeeeeeeeeeee_! _Buon compleanno_!" teriak Gokudera, membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan Tsuna sambil menyodorkan satu kotak besar hadiah yang terbungkus rapi dengan kotak warna merah terang.

"A-ahaha... terimakasih, Gokudera-_kun_," kata Tsuna, keringat membasahi keningnya. "Angkat kepalamu... kita menarik perhatian."

"Ya, _Jyuudaime_!"

"Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera! Selamat pagi!" kata Yamamoto ceria, berlari-lari kecil agar bisa berjalan di sisi Tsuna. "O! Selamat ulang tahun, Tsuna! Maaf ya, hadiahku masih di rumah. Nanti sore, saat pestamu, pasti akan kuberikan! Hahaha!"

"U-uh... selamat pagi, Yamamoto," balas Tsuna, tersenyum pada temannya yang selalu ceria itu sementara Gokudera hanya membuang muka kesil sambil menggumamkan makian-makian dan kutukan pada Yamamoto yang telah merusak waktu bersama _Jyuudaime_-nya yang berharga. "Terimakasih... kau tidak perlu repot-repot..."

Tertawa riang, Yamamoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil merangkul leher Tsuna. "_Maa maa_, jangan sungkan begitu! Kita teman, kan?" kata Yamamoto cerah, setengah menyeret Tsuna berjalan.

"_VOI_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada _Jyuudaime_, _Yakyuu-baka_!"

"Woa! Kenapa Squalo?" tanya Yamamoto polos, menatap Gokudera yang wajahnya memerah ketika menyadari dia baru saja menggunakan teriakan khas _Rain Guardian_ dari _Varia_.

"Be-berisik! _Voi_ bukan milik cowok berambut panjang sialan itu saja, tahu!" gertak Gokudera. "Dalam bahasa Italia, itu juga berarti 'kau', dasar bodoh! Bukannya Reborn-_san_ sudah menyuruhmu belajar, hah?"

"Hahahaha! Benarkah?"

.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari sosok berambut gelap yang menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal bahasa Italia," Tsuna tiba-tiba berkata, menyela perdebatan sepihak antara _Strom Guardian_ dan _Rain Guardian_-nya. "Sudah dengar? _Nono_ bilang untuk beberapa lama aku harus ke sana untuk memperlancarnya... dan juga untuk mempelajari beberapa hal di bawah pengawasan Xanxus dan Coyote-_san_. Juga sejumlah masalah yang _Nono _ingin aku segera sadari."

"Yup!" Yamamoto mengangguk. "Pasti rasanya akan sepi."

"Ya, _Jyuudaime_," Gokudera menganggu antusias. "Tapi... kira-kira berapa lama?"

Tertawa kecil, Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. "Wah, aku juga tidak tahu," kata Tsuna sambil membetulkan letak ranselnya. "Bisa hanya sebulan... tapi, kau tahu Xanxus. Bisa lebih lama. _Nono_ dan _tou-san_... bilang lebih baik kalau aku melanjutkan pendidikan di sana."

"Gimana menurutmu sendiri, Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto, melepaskan lengannya dari leher Tsuna.

"Walau mungkin agak sedikit sepi tanpa kalian... tapi, aku rasa juga lebih baik begitu. Bagaimanapun, aku harus membiasakan diri secepat mungkin dengan kehidupan di _Vongola_. Ngomong-ngomong, karena toh sebentar lagi juga sudah kenaikan kelas... _Nono_ ingin tanya apa kalian juga... ingin pindah sekalian saja? Aku pasti... akan lebih senang kalau bisa bersama kalian."

.

Sosok berambut gelap itu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, menatap bagian belakang kepala Sawada Tsunayoshi dengan tajam.

.

"Wah, pasti akan menyenangkan," kata Yamamoto. "Squalo juga pernah bertanya—yah... memaksa, sebetulnya—_oyaji_-ku juga sudah setuju waktu Squalo datang waktu itu... mungkin, ya? Hahaha. Apalagi Tsuna juga akan ada di sana. Yup, tahun ajaran baru nanti! Bagaimana denganmu, Gokudera?"

"Tentu saja!" kata Gokudera bersemangat. "Aku akan selalu pergi ke manapun _Jyuudaime_ pergi! _Jyuudaime_ tidak perlu khawatir!"

"... Terimakasih, Gokudera-_kun_, Yamamoto. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalau tidak ada kalian."

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Hibari berbalik pergi, dia sudah tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi dari Sawada Tsunayoshi dan teman-temannya yang menyebalkan.

Pergi? Hah, kebohongan macam apa itu?

Hibari masih belum mendapat surat pemberitahuan apapun mengenai kepindahan Sawada Tsunayoshi. Proses pengurusan dokumen kepindahan, kan, tidak bisa dilakukan dengan cepat.

Kalau apa yang Sawada Tsunayoshi katakan benar, maka dia seharusnya sudah memasukkan surat pemberitahuan ke Kepala Sekolah sejak dua minggu lalu agar bisa pindah saat semester musim dingin dimulai.

Pindah ke Itali?

Omong kosong.

Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak mungkin pergi.

Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah bagian dari Namimori.

... Selalu ada di Namimori...

... Di...

Di...

Di sisi... Hibari...

... Menyebalkan.

Ini semua pasti pikiran Alaude. Pasti keinginan Alaude. Pasti perasaan Alaude.

Hibari... tidak mungkin merasa seperti ini. Tidak mungkin menginginkan Sawada Tsunayoshi untuk berada di sisinya. Tidak mungkin merasa... dikhianati.

Dikhianati?

Apa yang membuat Hibari merasa dikhianati?

Ada saat dimana Hibari merasa... merasa ragu.

Merasa... merasa bahwa dia... melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Melewatkan sesuatu...

_["Kau selalu menatap ke arah yang salah..."]_

Kata-kata Alaude tiba-tiba saja terngiang di kepala Hibari.

Mendengus kesal, Hibari hanya melanjutkan berjalan. Menuju ke kuil Namimori.

.

Sepasang mata yang berbeda warna itu mengikuti Hibari pergi dengan marah.

Ini sudah keterlaluan...

Remaja berambut biru itu tahu bahwa alasan Sawada Tsunayoshi pergi ke Italia lebih untuk menghindari Hibari Kyouya lebih dari apapun. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sawada Tsunayoshi pergi ke tempat itu.

Tidak akan membiarkan Tsunayoshi meninggalkan Chrome—dan Mukuro—di Jepang.

"Tontonan yang menarik, memang," kata Mukuro, tersenyum jahat. "Tapi sudah waktunya untuk turun tangan... maaf saja, Hibari Kyouya. Tapi, kalau Sawada Tsunayoshi pergi... aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Mukuro tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Tsunayoshi bukan agar Hibari bisa menyakitinya seperti ini.

Dan Mukuro lebih memilih mati daripada Tsunayoshi diambil oleh Dino... kalau ada yang Mukuro tahu bisa melindungi Tsunayoshi dari kehidupan mafia yang gelap... itu adalah rival abadinya—Hibari.

"Terimakasih atas hiburannya," bisik Mukuro. "Sekarang waktunya untuk bertindak..."

.

"Oi, Mukuro. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Mukuro menghela nafas ketika mendengar suara menyebalkan _Arcobaleno _Reborn yang Mukuro tahu sedang menatapnya dengan curiga. "Kufufu," Mukuro tertawa pendek. "Aku... ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Reborn menatap Mukuro kaget, tidak biasanya anak yang satu ini datang untuknya. Biasanya Mukuro datang untuk mengantar atau menjemput Chrome dan menganggu Tsuna. "Hm? Kau tidak datang untuk Tsuna? Tumben..." kata Reborn, tersenyum licik.

Orang lain mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi Reborn tahu Mukuro menyukai muridnya. Dan Dino juga menyukai adik seperguruannya itu.

Masalahnya... perasaan Tsuna itu... Reborn tidak bisa mengerti. Reborn tahu Tsuna menyukai Hibari—ya ampun! Siapa yang tidak tahu? Dan Hibari juga menyukai Tsuna.

Tapi... kenapa Tsuna tidak memberitahu Hibari perasaannya? Kenapa Hibari juga... tidak? Padahal menurut Fon, Hibari juga benar-benar menyukai Tsuna dan sudah menyadari perasaannya. Walau ada yang aneh dengan sikap Hibari setelah mengakui hal itu pada Fon.

Tsuna... sudah bisa menyembunyikan satu-dua hal dari Reborn. Masalah kenapa Tsuna dengan tenang setuju untuk pergi ke Italia selama waktu yang tidak ditentukan dan kehidupan Tsuna di sekolah juga termasuk dalam hal-hal yang Reborn sekarang tidak tahu detailnya.

"Ini mengenai Sawada Tsunayoshi," kata Mukuro, melihat ke sekelilingnya. "... Tidak ada orang?"

Menggeleng, Reborn memberi isyarat agar Mukuro mengikutinya masuk ke rumah. "Tidak. Mamman dan Iemitsu pergi belanja untuk pesta ulang tahun Tsuna malam ini—kau dan anggota Kokuyo juga diundang, Chrome pasti sudah diberitahu sekarang—Fuuta di sekolah, Bianchi pergi entah ke mana. I-Pin dan Lambo di tempat penitipan anak."

"Bagus..." kata Mukuro.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu, Reborn mengangkat alisnya—menyuruh Mukuro untuk mulai bicara. Menghela nafas kesal karena sikap Reborn, Mukuro merogoh sakunya dan melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Reborn yang tanpa masalahnya menangkap benda kecil itu.

Mengamati benda yang ternyata cincin itu, Reborn mengeluarkan suara keterkejutan ketika dia akhirnya melihat simbol _Vongola_ yang terukir dengan detail di bagian dalam cincin itu.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan bagi Reborn... adalah simbol yang menjadi bingkai permata yang merupakan pusat cincin tersebut. "Ini... aku pernah melihat lambang bulu burung ini..." gumam Reborn. "Ini adalah salah satu dari set cincin yang si kakek tua Talbot pernah buat untuk Daemon Spade—kebetulan kami baru membicarakannya tadi pagi... _Mist Ring _Level A+ kalau menurut ukuran sekarang... bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kudapat tepat setelah aku... meninggalkan neraka itu," kata Mukuro, tertawa jahat ketika mengingat masa-masa gelap di saat dia masih anak-anak. "Aku menemukannya tergeletak di tempat kami, Ken, Chikusa, dan aku sendiri, bersembunyi. Simbol itu membuatku penasaran, maka aku membawanya terus... akan tetapi..."

"Apa?"

"Itu cincin mati. Memang masih bisa untuk menyalurkan _Mist Flame_. Untuk cincin tua yang dibuat oleh Talbot... cincin itu seolah... tidak memiliki jiwa," kata Mukuro, menatap Reborn dengan serius. "Semua cincin yang dibuat Talbot mampu menyalurkan serpihan jiwa yang pemiliknya tinggalkan, sama seperti _Vongola Rings_. Dan... Daemon Spade... bukan pemilik cincin ini."

"Hah?" Reborn terpana. "Kau tahu cukup banyak juga. Jelaskan."

"Kufufu," Mukuro tertawa pelan. "Sejarah menyebutkan bahwa Talbot membuat satu set cincin untuk Daemon, kan? Tapi Daemon mengatakan padaku... tidak semua cincin itu dibuat untuknya."

"Mukuro, bicaramu mulai melantur..."

"_Oya _oya? Jelaskan padaku, kalau begitu, kenapa hanya Daemon yang mendapat dua buah cincin Level A+ disamping _Vongola Mist Ring_-nya sementara yang lain disebut-sebut mendapat sebuah cincin saja? Kenapa cincin tambahan milik _Vongola Cloud Guardian_ yang pertama tidak ada di tempat penyimpanan milik kalian?" tuntut Mukuro. "Kenapa hanya ada satu dari dua cincin milik Daemon yang ada di sana? Dan kenapa... cincin ini memiliki desain yang paling berbeda dengan cincin-cincin buatan Talbot untuk _Vongola Guardians_ yang secara umum memiliki desain yang mirip?"

"Aku..."

"... Cincin ini milik... teman Daemon. Ini adalah cincin milik seorang Hibari yang menjadi istri dari _Cloud Guardian_ yang pertama. Turun-temurun diturunkan dalam keluarga Hibari bersama sejumlah cincin lain yang Talbot buat untuk wanita itu dan keturunannya beserta cincin tambahan milik _Cloud Guardian_ yang pertama," kata Mukuro. "Di dalam mimpi... Daemon memberitahukan hal itu padaku. Kau... tidak akan percaya kalau tidak kutunjukkan cincin itu. Menunjukkan bukti nyata bahwa mimpiku bukan mimpi biasa. Semua _Vongola Guardians_... memiliki periode di mana mereka akan didatangi oleh Generasi Pertama dan mendapatkan satu atau beberapa mimpi mengenai masa-masa kejayaan _Vongola_ yang pertama... menurut si brengsek Daemon."

Reborn mengangguk, di dalam hati memuji tindakan Mukuro yang diam-diam mengerti seperti apa kekeras-kepalaan Reborn. Lalu... tiba-tiba Reborn menyadari sesuatu. _Mimpi... cincin... Daemon—generasi pertama... permata... Hibari... _Primo_... Alaude... sikap aneh Tsuna..._

"... Mukuro... kau tahu keadaan Tsuna dan alasannya."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, Mukuro bisa melihat bahwa Reborn akhirnya hanya membutuhkan satu bagian terakhir untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki yang pria berambut hitam itu berusaha pecahkan selama lebih dari setengah tahun terakhir ini. "Ya," kata Mukuro. "Sama sepertiku... _Vongola Primo_ menghampiri kesadaran Sawada Tsunayoshi melalui _Vongola Sky Ring _yang sekarang sudah berubah bentuk itu."

Jadi begitu... jadi itulah alasan kenapa Tsuna mengatakan bahwa dia 'bermimpi' setiap kali dia bersikap aneh. Tapi... itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa Tsuna harus bersikap aneh. Kalau memang apa yang Mukuro katakan benar... seharusnya Tsuna tidak bersikap seaneh itu.

Tapi Reborn tidak tahu kalau Mukuro berbohong mengenai kedatangan _Vongola Guardians_ generasi pertama ke setiap penerus mereka. Sejauh yang Mukuro tahu, hanya Hibari Kyouya dan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang mendapat kunjungan yang... sampai seperti itu. Daemon sendiri terkadang memang berkomunikasi dengan Mukuro melalui mimpi—tapi itu juga hanya karena Daemon dan Mukuro sama-sama mengerti lingkaran hidup dan mati manusia yang membuat mereka mampu berkomunikasi dengan baik—kalau mereka tidak memperhitungkan adu mulut dua orang _illusionist_ yang sama-sama bermulut pedas itu, tentu saja. Daemon dan Mukuro sama-sama sudah mengambil kesimpulan bahwa jika mereka katakan yang sebenarnya pada Reborn, _hitman_ nomor satu _Vongola_ itu akan meledak.

Dan Mukuro tidak akan mengambil resiko yang membuat Tsuna harus menderita... sedangkan Daemon hanya ingin menyelesaikan janji yang 'teman'nya sudah buat untuk _Primo_ dan Alaude.

Agar wanita itu... bisa tidur dengan tenang, akhirnya.

Alasan yang termasuk cukup mulia untuk Daemon itulah yang akhirnya membuat Mukuro setuju untuk berbicara dan menyusun rencana dengan Daemon ketika pria yang Mukuro benar-benar benci itu muncul pertamakali di hadapan Mukuro setahun yang lalu. Karena kalau hal yang sama terjadi pada Chrome hingga anak yang sudah dia anggap adik sendiri itu tidak bisa mati dengan tenang... Mukuro pasti juga akan berusaha sebisanya untuk membuat Chrome bisa beristirahat tanpa beban. Walau menurut Daemon, sifat Chrome dan wanita itu sama sekali tidak bisa disamakan.

"... _Oya_," Mukuro bergumam. "Masalah Sawada Tsunayoshi jauh lebih buruk dari itu... dia—dan Hibari Kyouya—sama-sama menderita krisis identitas."

"Krisis identitas?" kata Reborn tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kufufufu, sudah menjadi bukan rahasia lagi bahwa _Vongola Primo_ dan Sawada Tsunayoshi sangat mirip. _Primo_ mengingkan sesuatu yang kebetulan merupakan sesuatu yang Sawada Tsunayoshi juga inginkan... dan Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak tahu apakah yang mengingkan orang itu adalah dirinya atau _Primo_. Apakah yang mereka inginkan adalah orang yang sama atau berbeda."

"... Hibari Kyouya dan Alaude."

"_Oya_? Alaude? Jadi itu nama _Vongola Cloud Guardian_ yang pertama?" kata Mukuro, hampir dengan nada polos ingin tahu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MEMBACA SEJARAH _VONGOLA _TANPA TAHU SIAPA SAJA NAMA-NAMA PENDIRI _VONGOLA_!" teriak Reborn—yang tepat setelah kutukannya terlepas menyuruh semua _Guardians_ termasuk Mukuro untuk membaca buku tebal berisi sejarah _Vongola_—kesal. "Dan apa Daemon brengsek itu tidak memberitahumu?"

"Kufufufu~ sayang sekali. Tapi sepertinya hubungan buruk antara _Cloud_ dan _Mist_ _Guardian_ tidak hanya terjadi di generasi sekarang ini," kata Mukuro cerah.

Mendengus antara kesal dan geli, Reborn lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "... Tunggu... kalau begitu, ini akan menjadi mudah, kan?" kata Reborn.

"_Hou_? Menurutmu begitu?" kata Mukuro, mendelik menatap Reborn yang tersenyum puas. "Sayang sekali, aku lihat masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu. menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa tahu _dengan tepat_ masalah Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Kau masuk dalam mimpinya—lagi," kata Reborn, menatap Mukuro jijik. "Tsuna bilang kau pernah beberapa kali masuk mimpinya."

Tersenyum sadis, Mukuro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidakkah kau lihat itu, _Arcobaleno_ Reborn? Kalau Sawada Tsunayoshi bahkan tidak menyadari aku berdiri di sana... mengamati... menurutmu seberapa dalam masalahnya kali ini?"

Terdiam, Reborn mulai menyadari seberapa besar masalah Tsuna. "... Sial! Mukuro! Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan? Apa ini sebabnya Tsuna dengan senang hati pergi ke Italia—dia... dia ingin menghindari Hibari dan kemungkinan entah apa yang dia khawatirkan?" kata Reborn, bangkit berdiri.

"... Benar," kata Mukuro. "Karena itu aku mendatangimu hari ini. Aku... ingin agar cincin cadangan milik _Vongola Primo_, salah satu dari cincin-cincin yang kita bicarakan tadi, yang ada di Itali diberikan pada Tsunayo—"

"Kau beruntung," potong Reborn. "Cincin itu... hadiah ulangtahun _Nono_ dan Xanxus untuk Tsuna."

"Oh!" Mukuro terlonjak ketika antingnya bercahaya dan tubuh tembus pandang Daemon muncul di antara Mukuro dan Reborn.

"Primo_... sudah ada di sini?"_ kata Daemon. _"Kalau begitu... semua benar-benar akan menjadi lebih mudah,"_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Mukuro terus mengamati Tsuna yang sedang berbincang dengan Chrome dan Fon, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menarik perhatian Tsunayoshi dan Hibari Kyouya—yang berdiri sejauh mungkin dari kerumunan orang-orang dan mendelik menatap Tsunayoshi tajam. Mukuro bisa mendengar Daemon mulai berbisik-bisik sendiri dari dalam kepala Mukuro—ikut mengikuti arah pandangan remaja bermata merah dan biru itu—mengutuki Alaude dan Giotto yang tidak pernah mau mendengarkan cerita Daemon mengenai alam lain.

_["... Cincin..."]_ bisik Daemon tiba-tiba. _["Benar-benar panggilan takdir. Hibari Kyouya memakai cincin Alaude..."]_

Mata Mukuro mengikuti tangan kanan Hibari, yang di jari tengahnya, sebuah cincin terselip. Tersenyum licik, Mukuro bisa mengelus lembut cincin 'mati' yang dia pakai di jari telunjuknya.

Cincin yang Daemon ambil—_curi_—dari kediaman keluarga Hibari bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Kehidupan dan kematian," kata Mukuro mendadak, pelan tapi jelas, membuat kepala-kepala menoleh padanya. "Putaran takdir. Kelahiran kembali."

Mata Mukuro bercahaya dengan kenakalan dan rasa geli ketika dia menangkap reaksi Tsunayoshi dan Hibari yang langsung menoleh ke Mukuro dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kufufufu, siapa yang tidak mengerti siklus reinkarnasi lebih daripadaku?" kata Mukuro, kelembutan nada suaranya jauh lebih berbahaya dari biasanya. "Dan kalian jiwa-jiwa yang menginginka kejelasan... apakah akhirnya kalian akan menyerah...?"

"CUKUP!" teriak Tsunayoshi, menutupi kedua telinganya. "Aku tidak mau... aku tidak mau dengar."

Keheningan langsung turun di ruangan yang semula ramai itu. Gokudera menatap Mukuro tajam, dalam diam menyalahkan _Mist Guardian_ itu. Akan tetapi, Mukuro hanya tertawa pelan dan menghilang dalam kabut, hanya untuk muncul kembali di belakang Tsuna dan memisahkan tangan Tsuna dari telinganya dengan lembut.

"_Oya, oya_? Apakah _Vongola Decimo_ takut mendengar kenyataan? Apakah kau masih ingin bersembunyi dan menghindari masalah dengan menganggap hal itu bukan masalah?" kata Mukuro di telinga Tsunayoshi yang langsung membeku.

"ROKUDO!" teriak Dino marah. "Lepaskan Tsuna!"

Mukuro memandang Dino dingin sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hibari yang hanya menatap kejadian yang terjadi dengan pandangan kosong. "Apakah Hibari Kyouya juga takut mendengar yang sebenarnya?" Mukuro berkata pelan. "Kenyataan yang menyakitkan... hah. Pengecut."

"Mu-Mukuro-_sama_..."

"Shh, Chrome," gumam Mukuro. "Dan kalau _Vongola Primo_ dan _Cloud Guardian_-nya berani ke luar... keberanian kalian akan sangat dihargai. Wahai para pengecut yang tidak berani ke luar untuk berhadapan langsung sebelumnya."

"_Primo_ tidak bisa!" kata Tsuna yang selama beberapa saat terdiam. "Dia... dia pernah bilang dia tak akan terlihat!"

Tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Mukuro mengangguk pada Reborn yang melangkah maju dari kerumunan yang terdiam. "Dulu memang tidak bisa," kata Reborn, melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Dulu kalian tidak punya cincin yang kalian pakai itu. Menurut Talbot—setelah introgasi yang lama dan memakan banyak bahan _blackmail_, ngomong-ngomong—cincin milik _Vongola Primo_ yang Tsuna pakai dan cincin milik Alaude—ya Hibari, itu milik Alaude, aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana tepatnya cincin itu bisa ada di keluargamu—memiliki fungsi lain... yang akan kita ketahui kalau kalian mau menyalurkan _Flame_ kalian ke cincin itu. Dan, tidak. Kalian tidak punya hak untuk menolak—pengecut."

Menatap Reborn dan Mukuro marah, Hibari langsung menyalurkan _Flame_ dalam jumlah besar yang—anehnya—tidak membuat kerusakan pada cincin yang dia pakai. Dan, mendadak saja, _Cloud Guardian_ generasi pertama berdiri di antara mereka—tembus pandang dan bingung, tapi terlihat oleh semua orang. _"Ap..."_

"_... Alaude...?"_

Pria berambut pirang keperakan itu langsung menoleh ke arah Sawada Tsunayoshi, yang tangannya mengepal dan mengeluarkan _Sky Flame_ dengan jumlah yang tidak kalah besar dari yang Hibari Kyouya keluarkan. Tapi, bukan anak bermata besar yang memancarkan ketakutan dan kebingungan itu yang membuat Alaude meneteskan airmata tanpa dia sendiri sadari. Pria berambut emas tembus pandang yang berdiri di samping Sawada Tsunayoshi dengan mata terbelalak yang menatap Alaude dengan mata bersinar dengan airmata itulah yang membuat Alaude merasa seolah sebagian bebannya terangkat.

"_Giotto..."_

"Benar," kata Mukuro. "Kalian para makhluk bodoh. Kalian adalah jiwa-jiwa yan berbeda. Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi. _Primo _adalah _Primo_. _Cloud Guardian_ yang pertama adalah _Cloud Guardian_ yang pertama. Hibari Kyouya adalah Hibari Kyouya."

Tsuna menoleh untuk menatap Mukuro, matanya masih memancarkan kepanikan. "Bagai—"

"Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Jangan remehkan aku," kata Mukuro pelan. "Aku tahu lebih banyak bahkan dari kalian berdua yang mengalaminya."

"_Cincin itu!"_ Giotto mendadak berteriak marah ketika dia juga menoleh untuk menatap Mukuro yang masih berdiri di belakang entah keturunan keberapanya. _"Itu miliknya! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya? Itu milik keluarga Hibari..."_

"_Dibuatkan khusus untuk wanita itu,"_ kata Alaude. _"... Kau... penerus Daemon?"_

Nadi berdenyut di dahi Mukuro dan _illusionist_ itu berkata tajam, "Jangan tempatkan aku bersama dengan si kepala semangka, kufufufu~"

"Jelaskan," geram Hibari. "Apa maksud semua ini?"

Tersenyum sadis, Mukuro melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah menjauh dari Tsuna. "Kufufu, bukan hal yang mudah untuk dijelaskan," kata Mukuro. "Lebih baik kalian tidak tahu detailnya. Akan tetapi... kalian berempat telah salah sangka.

"_Primo_ dan _Cloud Guardian_-nya telah mati dalam waktu yang lama. Pecahan jiwa mereka yang tersimpan dalam _Vongola Ring_ tidak bisa mengingat atau mengerti dengan jelas. Mereka juga tidak mengerti bagaimana tepatnya cincin-cincin misterius itu bekerja karena bahkan Talbotpun tidak tahu. Reinkarnasi merupakan hal yang rumit, kalian tahu. Jiwa kalian itu tidak sama. Secara fisik, memang kalian mirip—tapi, demi enam neraka—kalian tidak benar-benar terlahir kembali. Yang mati tetap akan mati, yang hidup akan hidup."

"Benar," Reborn melanjutkan. "Akan tetapi _Vongola_ itu unik. Di setiap cincin... _Vongola Gear_, sekarang, terukir 'waktu' dari setiap pemakainya. Pemilik sejati cincin... apalagi keturunan langsung dari pemilik aslinya seperti kalian biasa merasakan _deja-vu_... biasa memiliki kenangan yang ditinggalkan jauh di dalam ingatan kalian."

Fon tiba-tiba berkata, "Kyouya_-kun_ pernah mengatakan sesuatu mengenai perasaan aneh ketika melihat Sawada_-san_. Pegungungan Alpen, Venesia... itu adalah ingatan Alaude yang tertumpuk dan bangkit ketika melihat Sawada-_san_ yang mirip dengan _Primo_ dan... juga memiliki 'ukiran waktu' dalam dirinya?"

"Tepat," kata Mukuro. "Jiwa mereka adalah milik mereka sendiri. Pikiran mereka adalah milik mereka sendiri. Perasaan mereka... adalah perasaan mereka sendiri."

Mendadak, diiringi suara debuman, Tsuna jatuh terduduk. "Ja-jadi...?" dengan wajah memerah, Tsuna melirik Hibari yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca. "Aku... Hibari-_san_..."

"_Tunggu,"_ kata Alaude. _"Lalu... kenapa... kami merasa bahwa hanya mereka berdua yang bisa menyatukan kami...?"_

Mukuro mengangkat bahu. "Itu intuisi kalian sendiri, kuduga," kata Reborn. "Intuisi seperti hewan liar dan _Hyper-Intuition_."

"Intuisi yang benar adanya," kata Mukuro. "Mungkin. Aku juga tidak yakin, kufufu~"

"Oi oi, Mukuro!" kata Yamamoto riang, yang semula tegang seperti seluruh isi ruangan.

"_Kau bisa membantu kami,"_ bisik Giotto. _"Aku tahu... kau—dan Daemon? Benarkah? Kalian... kalian memikirkan suatu cara..."_

"_Oya, oya_. Intuisi yang merepotkan," kata Mukuro. "Kufufufu, tapi, tepat, seperti biasa. Aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah akan berhasil karena ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya—tidak pernah ada yang mencoba sebelum ini. Tapi... Hibari Kyouya dan Sawada Tsunayoshi bisa membantu kalian untuk bersatu kembali. Dengan menyatukan dua cincin yang mereka pakai menjadi satu dengan _Flames_ mereka."

Gokudera mendadak angkat bicara, melotot menatap Mukuro dengan rasa tidak percaya yang jelas terlihat di wajahnya. "Tapi itu berbahaya," kata Gokudera geram. "Aku pernah membacanya di suatu tempat... walau elemen dari _Sky Flame_ adalah _Harmony_..."

"Aku... aku akan mencobanya," kata Tsuna, memotong Gokudera. "Ka-kalau Hibari-_san _bersedia..."

"Tsuna!/Tsuna-_nii!_/Nak!/Sawada-_san!_/_Jyuudaime!_/_Bossu!_" nyaris sebagian orang di ruangan itu berteriak mencegah, tapi Tsuna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin menolong... harus menolong mereka," kata Tsuna. "Aku... aku memang kesal dan marah... sedih... tapi... tapi... _Primo_ sudah sering menolongku di saat-saat terdesak. Byakuran? Kau... kau tahu bagaimana melakukannya, kan?"

Byakuran yang sejak awal hanya duduk dan mengamati langsung tersenyum cerah dan bertepuk tangan. "Hebat, hebat! Memang hebat!" kata Byakuran ceria. "Langsung tahu bahwa aku di dunia lain tahu bagaimana caranya... fufufu~ aku juga ingin punya intuisi seperti itu—"

"Byakuran-_san_!"

"Shou-_chan_ tidak lucu, ah," kata Byakuran cemberut, sementara Tsuna menatap Hibari yang masih belum memberikan responnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"... Baiklah," kata Hibari akhirnya.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana tepatnya, semua terjadi dengan terlalu cepat bagi mereka untuk langsung mengerti. Intruksi Byakuran sangat ambigu dan mereka melakukannya dengan perasaan bahwa ini akan gagal. Pasti akan gagal. Paling tidak itu yang Tsuna pikirkan.

Tsuna...

Dia merasa bodoh. Merasa... malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Jika seandainya dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Mukuro sejak awal, pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Mungkin ketakutan dan kesombongan atas _Mist Guardian_-nya bisa Tsuna salahkan—akan tetapi, jauh di dalam hatinya, Tsuna tahu hanya dirinya yang bisa dia salahkan.

_Primo_ dan Alaude berdiri bersisihan, tidak bisa saling menyentuh. Kedua orang—bayangan, arwah, pecahan jiwa—itu hanya menatap Tsuna dan Hibari yang sama-sama menyalurkan _Flame_ mereka ke kedua cincin yang perlahan melebur dan menyatu menjadi sebuah cincin yang benar-benar baru dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan bahwa mereka menyerahkan semua pada Hibari dan Tsuna.

Hibari...

Mencuri pandang pada wajah tampan yang tertekuk dengan kemarahan itu, Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas putus asa. Perasaannya... sudah jelas. Hibari menolaknya dulu karena remaja berambut hitam itu berpikir perasaan Tsuna ditujukan pada orang lain. Akan tetapi... bagaimana sekarang?

Apa Hibari akan menolak Tsuna lagi?

Tsuna... sama sekali tidak berani berharap.

_[Sakit...]_

_[Terbakar...]_

_[Bisikan-bisikan terdengar... makin lama makin keras...]_

_[Suara yang gembira dan riang dua orang wanita...]_

_["Akhirnya..."]_

Tsuna terpekik keras ketika bayangan dua orang wanita—satu dia kenali sebagai Elena sementara wanita berambut hitam dengan _kimono_ mewah di samping Elena tidak dia kenali, walau ada sesuatu dalam diri wanita itu yang mengingatkan Tsuna akan Hibari walau wajah mereka tidak mirip—muncul di dalam kepalanya. Wanita berambut hitam itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pada Tsuna, sekali lagi mengucapkan 'akhirnya' tanpa suara. Elena membuka mulutnya untuk tertawa bahagia—anggun dan cantik—walau suara tawanya juga tidak bisa Tsuna dengar, sebelum juga menggerakkan bibirnya dan mengatakan '_grazie_'.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, Tsuna kembali fokus pada dua cincin yang akhirnya menjadi satu. Kedua batu berwarna _orange_ dan biru tua keunguan menjadi satu seperti simbol _yin-yang_. Lalu sesuatu menyentuh tangan Tsuna... Hibari mencengkram tangan Tsuna lembut.

Kedua remaja itu lalu menatap Alaude dan _Primo_—yang terakhir disebut membekapkan telapak tangan di mulut dan menatap mereka dengan mata sewarna langit di sore hari yang memancarkan rasa penuh terimakasih—keduanya berjalan mendekat ke arah Tsuna yang menyodorkan cincin itu—cincin mereka—dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"_Terimakasih... terimakasih banyak..." _bisik _Primo_, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh cincin itu bersamaan dengan Alaude.

Perlahan, ketika jari mereka sudah menyentuh permata cincin itu... _Cloud_ dan _Sky Flame_ memancar dari permata di cincin dan menutupi Alaude serta _Primo_ sebelum menghilang.

_Primo_ dan Alaude perlahan menoleh untuk saling menatap dan tersenyum kecil. Mereka perlahan melebur mencadi cahaya, mulai dari kaki mereka. _"Sekali lagi kuucapkan terimakasih pada kalian semua... anak _Mare_, _Decimo_ serta _Cloud _dan_ Mist Guardian_-nya,"_ kata _Primo. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku—kami—lakukan tanpa kalian. Terimakasih... dan sampai jumpa lagi entah pada saat kalian membutuhkan kami atau saat kalian bergabung dengan kami... selamat tinggal sampai saat itu tiba."_

"Tunggu," kata Tsuna tiba-tiba. "Ada... yang ingin kutanyakan."

Alaude dan _Primo_ saling bertatapan kembali selama beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk. _"Apa yang kau ingin ketahui?"_ kata Alaude, pelan dan jelas.

Tsuna menatap kedua orang itu putus asa sebelum akhirnya rasa ingin tahu mengalahkannya. "Wa-wanita itu... aku pikir aku baru saja melihat bayangannya dalam kepalaku bersama Elena—" Tsuna bisa melihat dari ujung matanya semua orang yang minggir untuk memberi mereka ruang saling menatap. Mukuro pengecualian karena dia menatap mata Tsuna dari balik tubuh transparan _Primo_ dan Alaude. "—wanita yang menutupi hubungan kalian... yang _Primo_ bilang mencintai _Vongola_ lebih dari apapun... yang merupakan alasan Hibari-_san_ bisa lahir—" tangan Hibari yang masih mencengkram Tsuna menegang untuk beberapa saat sebelum Tsuna balas mengenggam tangan Hibari, menenangkan. "—siapa namanya? Aku... jika dia seperti Elena, terlupakan dalam sejarah _Vongola_... aku ingin paling tidak memberikan penghormatan baginya..."

_Primo_ dan Alaude terdiam sebelum menggeleng pelan. _"Tidak bisa,"_ kata Alaude. _"Aku tidak bisa ingat... siapa namanya... apakah dia nyata atau bagian dari imajinasiku saja? Aku tidak tahu."_

_Primo_ juga mengangguk, matanya meredup untuk beberapa saat sebelum senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya. _"Tapi mungkin itu yang dia inginkan,"_ _Primo_ berkata lembut._ "Bahkan ketika masih hidup pun dia hidup bagai bayangan. Dia... yang namanya bahkan terlupakan oleh keturunannya sendiri... aku... tidak bisa ingat lagi. Tapi aku ingat bahwa dia tidak akan keberatan—karena dia benci mengenang dan dikenang."_

"Kalau begitu paling tidak aku ingin tahu," Mukuro berkata dari sudut ruangan, mengejutkan semua orang. "Apa dia bahagia? Kalau kau pasti bisa menjawabnya, bukan?"

Tersenyum makin lebar, _Primo_ mengangguk pada wajah ragu Tsuna dan topeng tanpa emosi Hibari. _"Itu bisa kujawab. Dia bahagia."_

"Dan... kalian?" bisik Tsuna, menatap takjub ketika kedua orang itu akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya, tapi sebelum suara Alaude dan _Primo_ bergema di dalam ruangan itu, _"Ya... akhirnya kami bisa bahagia."_

.

Tsuna tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja tangan yang menganggam tangannya menghilamg dan mencengkram bahunya sebelum dia ditarik dan sesuatu yang hangat menutupi bibirnya. Setelah beberapa detik, ketika dia akhirnya bisa berpikir lagi, dia menyadari bahwa yang menutupi bibirnya adalah bibir Hibari—membuat wajahnya memerah.

Selama beberapa detik lebih lama, Tsuna hanya bisa terdiam sebelum balas mencium Hibari, airmata tergenang di matanya.

Ketika akhirnya mereka memisahkan diri, suasana yang sebelumnya tenang meledak dengan teriakan-teriakan kemarahan dari Gokudera yang mengutuki Hibari, Iemitsu yang berteriak tidak jelas mengenai kepolosan anaknya, Nana dan para wanita yang mengeluarkan suara pekikan senang, Reborn serta Byakuran dan Julie yang bersiul menggoda, dan seruan-seruan kaget lain. Akan tetapi, Tsuna hanya bisa fokus pada Hibari yang memandangnya dengan lembut sebelum membawa Tsuna dalam pelukannya—secara otomatis membuat orang-orang terdiam sebelum membuat keributan baru.

"... Jangan pergi," bisik Hibari pelan. "Jangan tinggalkan aku saat aku akhirnya bisa memilikimu... Tsunayoshi..."

"Hibari-_san_..."

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Hibari menarik Tsuna ke luar dari ruangan yang kembali terisi dengan hawa pesta—walau tangisan Gokudera dan Iemitsu masih bisa terdengar—untuk bicara. Mereka melewati Dino, Reborn, serta Fon yang mengedipkan mata usil ke arah kedua orang itu—membuat wajah Tsuna memerah kembali—sementara ketika mereka melewati Mukuro yang sedang bicara dengan Chrome, remaja berambut kebiruan itu hanya tersenyum licik dan menggelengkan kepalanya—mengabaikan bisikan terimakasih Tsuna.

Ketika mereka akhirnya aman dan sendiri di halaman, Hibari sekali lagi memeluk Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi..." bisik Hibari pelan, tanpa basa-basi. "... Aku... mencintaimu..."

Mendengar kata-kata yang agak mendadak itu, Tsuna hanya bisa menatap Hibari dengan kaget. Sekali lagi, airmata mengalir dari matanya tanpa sang _Vongola Decimo_ sadari maupun bisa hentikan. Dengan gemetar, Tsuna mengangkat tangannya dan balas memeluk kakak kelasnya itu. "Ya... ya..." bisik Tsuna pelan. "Aku juga... mencintai Hibari-_san_..."

"... Tsunayoshi," gumam Hibari. "Aku tahu kau tidak bisa tidak pergi. Kata-kataku tadi... egois. Aku akan pergi denganmu..."

Tsuna merasakan tubuhnya membeku, dia tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya. Bagaimanapun juga, hal itu di luar dugaan. Hibari Kyouya... Hibari Kyouya yang _itu_ bersedia meninggalkan Namimori-nya yang tercinta? Agar bisa bersama Tsuna?

Mau tidak mau Tsuna merasa istimewa, kebahagiaan meluap-luap di dadanya, membuat malam yang dingin itu terasa cukup hangat. Menempelkan pipinya ke bahu Hibari, Tsuna mendesah senang. "... Terimakasih... Hibari-_san_..."

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Masa lalu, masa depan, masa sekarang.

Kemarin, hari ini, besok...

Kenangan, kenyataan, harapan...

Semua berharga. Semua tidak berharga.

Semua membentuk mereka.

Alasan kenapa perasaan mereka lahir dan tumbuh mungkin memang dipacu oleh masa lalu.

Tapi dia bukan Alaude. Dan Tsunayoshi bukan Giotto.

Akhirnya Hibari menyadari dan menerima itu.

Mereka memiliki jiwa yang berbeda, tubuh yang berbeda, kehidupan yang berbeda, pikiran yang berbeda, takdir yang berbeda...

Mereka bukan orang yang sama.

Butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menyadarinya. Butuh banyak airmata, rasa sakit, dan pengorbanan agar mereka bisa melepaskan beban yang menekan itu.

Akan tetapi mereka tetap bersyukur.

Mereka berhutang pada Alaude dan Giotto. Kalau tidak ada dua orang itu... mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Sekarang... sekarang adalah giliran mereka untuk saling mencintai.

Mereka hanya bisa berharap semoga akhirnya Alaude dan Giotto bisa bersatu—walau bukan saat mereka hidup, akan tetapi paling tidak mereka bisa benar-benar bersama dalam kematian.

Sementara itu, sekarang adalah giliran mereka untuk melangkah bersama.

Langit... dan awan yang tak terpisahkan.

.

Pernikahan mereka tergolong meriah untuk ukuran Hibari yang benci keramaian. Varia, Cavalone, Shimon, Arcobaleno, Millefiore, _Guardian_ yang lain beserta orang-orang yang dekat dengan Tsuna—karena selain Fon dan Kusakabe, Hibari sudah tidak lagi memiliki keluarga maupun orang dekat lain. Terlalu banyak suara, alkohol, dan manusia. Hibari benar-benar bersyukur ketika akhirnya dia dan Tsuna bisa kembali ke kamar.

"Mata yang sama," bisik Tsuna ketika mereka berbaring bersisihan—saling menatap.

Hibari mengangkat alisnya, tangannya memeluk pinggang Tsuna dan membawa pria yang lebih muda itu makin dekat. "Tsunayoshi?"

Sang _Vongola Decimo_ hanya tersenyum dan menyentuh sisi wajah Hibari sebelum mengecup dahi orang yang akhirnya dia sebut sebagai suaminya itu. "Tapi kau adalah Kyouya-_san_... milikku..."

Menyadari apa maksud Tsuna, Hibari tersenyum kecil. "Memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu..." bisik Hibari.

Tsuna hanya terdiam, seolah mengingat sesuatu. "Kyouya-_san_," kata Tsuna tiba-tiba, memecahkan keheningan nyaman yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Tsunayoshi?"

"Selamanya?"

Menatap mata coklat lembut yang selalu memancarkan kebaikan itu, Hibari tidak bisa tidak tersenyum dan mencium bibir yang setengah terbuka milik Sawada Tsunayoshi itu. "Ya, selamanya."

Dan, berbeda dengan 'selamanya' yang dulu diucapkan sebagai kebohongan yang diselimuti harapan besar oleh _Primo_ dan Alaude... mereka mengatakannya sebagai sumpah.

Kali ini... mereka tidak akan membiarkan hubungan mereka dipisahkan seperti pendahulu mereka. Mereka akan bisa bersama selama yang mereka inginkan—selamanya. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan apapun dan siapapun memisahkan mereka.

Masa bodoh dengan kebutuhan untuk memiliki keturunan, Verde disebut jenius bukan untuk main-main saja...

Karena itu, mereka akan... berbahagia untuk Alaude dan Giotto juga.

Selamanya...

Dan meskipun 'selamanya' adalah kata yang ambigu... tapi kalau itu Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Hibari Kyouya... itu mungkin—bukan—_sama sekali_ bukan hal yang mustahil.

.

.

_**~~**The End**~~**_

_**.**_

_**Oo~~*OMAKE*~~oO**_

Pada akhirnya Mukuro memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran pergi ke Italia bersama dengan pengikutnya. Kalau Tsunayoshi memang harus ke Italia, paling tidak Mukuro dan Chrome tidak ditinggalkan sendirian di Jepang. Paling tidak Mukuro bisa melindungi Tsunayoshi.

Dan hari itu adalah hari keberangkatan mereka.

Mukuro tahu waktu bahwa waktunya sangat sempit—bahwa seharusnya dia sudah pergi. Akan tetapi, dia tidak bisa pergi tanpa pergi ke tempat ini lebih dahulu—sesuatu yang seharusnya dia lakukan sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika dia setuju untuk pergi.

Berlutut di depan salah satu makam batu di pemakaman milik keluarga Hibari itu, Mukuro melepaskan cincin yang masih dia pakai di telunjuk tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di sebelah tempat dupa. Dalam diam, _illusionist_ itu lalu menyalakan dupa dan menangkupkan tangannya di depan wajah—berdoa.

Ketika itu, anting-anting Mukuro menyala dan kabut berwarna _indigo_ mengelilingi remaja itu sebelum sosok tembus pandang Daemon Spade muncul, berlutut di samping Mukuro dan menyentuh nisan batu yang tulisannya sudah tidak terbaca lagi.

"_Maafkan keegoisanku selama ini..."_ bisik Daemon. _"Aku berusaha membayarnya dengan cara ini... aku tidak tahu apa ini cukup. Tapi kau sekarang sudah bisa tidur dengan tenang, janjimu... janji supaya mereka berdua bisa bersatu dan bahagia sudah terpenuhi. Selamat tidur... –––chan..."_

Mukuro mengerjapkan mata, berusaha mendengar apa nama yang dibisikkan oleh Daemon itu. akan tetapi, angin akhir musim gugur sedang bertiup dengan kencang, membuat apapun nama yang Daemon ucapkan hilang tertelan suara desir angir dan gemerisik daun-daun gugur yang terusik. Bergidik, Mukuro mengeratkan syalnya dan bangkit berdiri, menatap Daemon yang masih berlutut di depan nisan.

Ketika Daemon akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu pada Mukuro, pria itu sama sekali tidak menatap keturunannya itu, perlahan menghilang menjadi cahaya seperti Giotto dan Alaude beberapa minggu yang lalu. _"Terimakasih banyak," _kata Daemon. _"Sekarang aku akan pergi. Aku tidak akan muncul dan menganggumu lagi—kecuali pada saat kami dipanggil untuk membantu kalian. Akhirnya aku juga bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Mungkin aku juga bisa bertemu dengan Elena—aku tidak tahu, cincin Elena sudah hancur bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ini adalah selamat tinggal, Rokudo Mukuro."_

Daemon akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya, tersenyum licik, Mukuro lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Melangkah menjauh dari makam wanita yang namanya terlupakan. Meninggalkan cincin yang tiba-tiba bercahaya terang untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya padam sepenuhnya.

"..._ Oyasuminasai_, _Vongola Primo Famiglia_," bisik Mukuro, sama sekali tidak menoleh dan terus melangkah. Syalnya berkibar tertiup angin. "Semoga bahagia... kita semua."


End file.
